Juge, jury, bourreau
by Caius Aulus
Summary: Quand des juges, procureurs et avocats sont retrouvés morts, la police appelle l'équipe de profileurs pour les aider. Leur mission va vite se compliquer sous la pression médiatique. Un tueur populaire, qui l'eut-cru ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartiens, hélas.

Fanfiction aussi canon que possible qui suit l'équipe que nous adorons tous. Prend place courant saison 7 peu après le retour d'Emily.

Tout public, pas de violence.

environ 25000mots, soit 16 chapitres dont la plupart sont déjà écrits.

* * *

 _La Vengeance est une justice sauvage._

Francis Bacon.

* * *

Le masque blanc et lisse ne laissait entrevoir que de petits yeux brillants. Toute mèche de cheveux cachée par une perruque, le corps totalement dissimulé derrière une ample robe noire, le Juge s'avança dans la pièce. D'une main, il tenait un Code Pénal. De l'autre, une feuille de papier et un stylo. Il fit une pose à proximité de la vitre sans tain, inclina la tête vers l'homme assis à deux mètres de là puis fixa tour à tour avocat et suspect.

Subitement, le suspect serra ses poings tremblants. Menotté à la large table, la lèvre ensanglantée, l'oeil droit enflé et quelques gouttes de sang coulant encore d'une longue estafilade le long du cuir chevelu, il attendait anxieusement la suite des évènements. L'Avocat, assis sur une chaise à ses côtés, le visage caché derrière un masque gris, les mains gantées de noir, s'était montré assez redoutable pour qu'il craigne l'arrivée du Juge.

La porte se referma, le Juge s'assit en face de lui et tous les espoirs du suspect s'évanouirent. Il déglutit puis grimaça. Dans le reflet de la vitre, il pouvait discerner la trace violette des cinq doigts qui avaient enserrés son cou quelques heures plus tôt. Sa gorge en feu, déglutir devenait un supplice. Sans parler de ses bras tordus, des hématomes qui couvraient son buste et des poignées de cheveux en moins !

"David Oxenbrigg, vous êtes suspecté d'avoir causé la mort de Ruth Witton, seize ans, avec la complicité de Denis Brosby, le 6 janvier 1999. Plaidez-vous coupable ?"

Le suspect hocha lentement la tête, sans pouvoir empêcher un frisson de courir le long de son échine. Il n'osait pas lever la tête et regarder le Juge. Pourtant, celui ci reprit, de sa voix calme, grave, presque rassurante et pourtant impitoyable :

"Plaidez-vous coupable ?

— Je plaide coupable, souffla faiblement Oxenbrigg avant d'ajouter précipitamment, je n'avais pas le choix ! Les preuves..."

Aussitôt, il comprit que son sort était scellé, peu important ses dénégations. Le Juge lui tendit une feuille blanche et Oxenbrigg avoua tout ce qui s'était passé cette funeste semaine. Elle était restée gravée dans sa mémoire. Après cette histoire, il avait pris un verre pour se remonter le moral, puis un autre, puis encore un autre. Il ne s'était arrêté que quand sa femme était partie avec les enfants. Là, il s'était repris en main, était redevenu le brillant juge qu'il avait été.

Nerveusement, osant pour la première fois lever les yeux vers ses bourreaux, Oxenbrigg frissonna à nouveau. Il avait essayé de raisonner l'Avocat et le Juge. Le premier lui avait conseillé de plaider coupable, le second avait juste attendu.

Une mascarade. C'était une mascarade. Oxenbrigg baissa les yeux sur la feuille de papier couverte de sa fine écriture presque illisible. Il n'avait jamais bien écrit. De toute évidence, la terreur qu'il ressentait et les os broyés de ses mains n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Il relut une dernière fois les mots qu'il avait inscrit. Il n'avait rien omis. Toute cette maudite semaine de procès y était. Tous les cauchemars qu'il avait eu les années suivantes, tous les remords qu'il avait éprouvé...Si seulement il avait su ! Si seulement il avait pu revenir en arrière !

Denis Brosby, Ruth Witton, lui.

Lui, la petite Ruth, Brosby. Le procès. Ruth.

Un instant, il caressa l'idée de déchirer la feuille. Puis, lentement, comme à regret, Oxenbrigg fit glisser la feuille de papier le long de la table.

Le suspect avait avoué, que la peine soit prononcée !

* * *

.

* * *

Emily Prentiss se dirigea vers la machine à café. Depuis son retour, elle avait un peu de mal à retrouver sa place. Si Hotch et JJ agissaient toujours de la même manière avec elle, le reste de l'équipe restait un peu gênée en sa présence.

Ou alors était-ce elle le problème ? Elle avait tant envie de retrouver l'équipe d'avant Ian Doyle ! Son ardent souhait ne pouvait pourtant pas masquer la réalité : l'affaire Doyle l'avait changée. _Marquée_. D'un geste faussement désinvolte, elle effleura sa chemise, là où se trouvait le tatouage qu'elle s'était faite en Europe, recouvrant la brûlure au fer rouge que son vieil ennemi lui avait infligée.

JJ était déjà en train de se servir un café. Avec un sourire amical, elle sortit une autre tasse et toutes deux restèrent silencieuses, songeant à la soirée de la veille chez Rossi. Longtemps, Emily s'était demandée si Reid viendrait. Et il était venu. Réservé -plus qu'à l'ordinaire- et touchant à peine aux plats, mais venu. A la fin de la soirée, elle avait même vu un sourire égayer son visage. Ils avaient échangé quelques banalités, comme si une conversation proprement inintéressante allait combler quelques semaines de mensonges et de douleur.

Elle se sentait toujours coupable. Coupable envers Hotch et JJ de leur avoir imposé un tel mensonge. Coupable envers Reid, Morgan et Garcia pour en avoir été la complice.

"Emily ?"

La voix de Morgan la tira en sursaut de ses pensées moroses. Il lui offrit un faible sourire navré avant de se servir un gobelet de café. Il était un peu plus de dix heures du matin et après deux heures de paperasse intensive, il avait besoin d'une pause.

"Tu es sûre que ça va ?"

Elle acquiesça, la gorge nouée. Ne pas voir son équipe l'avait fait souffrir. La retrouver la faisait souffrir. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était plus comme avant. Qu'ils aient changé ou qu'elle ait changé, au fond, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Quelque chose était différent. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quoi.

Morgan ouvrit la bouche puis la referma vivement quand il aperçut Hotch quitter son bureau. D'un geste, l'homme leur fit signe de se diriger vers la salle de réunion. Ils avaient un nouveau cas.

Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent à la table ovale, Reid était déjà là, fourmillant parmi les notes, jonglant avec les photos, imprimant chaque mot dans son esprit vif à une vitesse hallucinante.. Il leva à peine le nez à l'arrivée de ses collègues. Il ne manquait plus que Garcia qui les rejoignit sans tarder.

"Tout le monde est là ? Bien, alors trois corps ont été découverts lors de travaux dans une vieille maison de Minneapolis, Minnesota. Le plus ancien remonte à huit mois, le plus récent à deux.

— Tous les corps montrent des signes de torture : fractures, contusions, brûlures, poursuivit Hotch tandis que Garcia se tournait pour ne pas voir les photos défiler sur l'écran géant. Mais également des traces de ligatures aux poignets. Ils ont tous été tués par balle, en plein cœur.

— Les victimes avaient disparu depuis moins d'une semaine avant leur décès ", ajouta Garcia.

Sur l'écran, les images défilaient, au grand dam de l'analyste qui s'en serait bien passée. Chaque cadavre était étendu sur le dos, vêtu d'un costume sombre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, les doigts serrant une balance.

"La balance est traditionnellement le signe de la justice, considéra Reid.

— C'est la théorie des policiers alors ils ont étudié les dossiers des victimes, approuva Garcia. Ils pensaient tomber sur des criminels tués par un justicier mais…"

Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes avant de détailler la situation personnelle et professionnelle des victimes :

"La dernière victime, David Oxenbrigg, cinquante-huit ans, était juge dans un tribunal du Minnesota. Les deux autres, Max Sherman et Piper Baxter étaient procureurs dans une cour de l'Iowa.

— Les procureurs travaillaient ensembles ? intervint Rossi en décochant un regard intrigué à Hotch. Ou les trois ont travaillé sur une même affaire ?

— Sherman et Baxter étaient dans la même université de droit, mais pas la même année, répondit Garcia. Sherman travaillait déjà lorsque Baxter est entrée en première année. Pour le reste, hormis l'État, rien ne les rapproche. Pas le même tribunal, pas la même ville, pas les mêmes affaires.

— Les procureurs se réunissent parfois pour partager leurs expériences, révéla Hotch, surtout les plus jeunes. Néanmoins, les juges ne sont pas conviés. Et ce n'est pas tout..."

Garcia poursuivit le défilement des diapositives. Huit visages s'affichèrent sur l'écran. Toutes présentaient une personne d'âge moyen ou mûr, avec le visage figé des photographies officielles.

"Six juges et deux avocats ont disparu dans des circonstances suspectes ces cinq dernières années, poursuivit Garcia. Si on étend à toutes les disparitions de personnes liées aux procès..."

Dix-neuf visages s'ajoutèrent aux huit précédents. Morgan écarquilla les yeux devant l'ampleur des disparitions. Bien qu'ils n'aient pour l'instant aucune preuve, d'aussi nombreuses disparitions auprès de professions aussi ciblées ne pouvaient être une simple coïncidence.

"Les disparitions ont lieu dans plusieurs États, remarqua JJ. Est-ce qu'une personne seule pourrait faire tout ça ?

— Plutôt un groupe, jugea Morgan. Ou alors une personne seule et sans emploi. D'autant que certaines disparitions sont géographiquement éloignées mais temporellement rapprochées.

— Nous n'avons pas assez d'indices, regretta Prentiss. Il faut se concentrer sur ce dont on est certains : les trois morts du Minnesota. Ensuite, quand on aura établi une victimologie, on pourra étudier les autres cas. Pour le moment il ne s'agit que de conjonctures.

— Si nous incluons des victimes dans notre enquête sans être certain qu'elles sont reliées à nos tueurs, nous pourrions donner un mauvais profil, approuva Hotch. Il faut savoir si ce ne sont que des disparitions fortuites sans lien avec notre affaire ou si il y a bien une victimologie."

Hotch acquiesça gravement et libéra les agents de la réunion. Le trajet en jet jusqu'au Minnesota ne devait leur prendre que quelques heures. Autant partir le plus rapidement.


	2. Chapter 2

Dans l'avion, les profileurs se penchèrent sur les victimes découvertes. Étudiant les dossiers, les profileurs se replongèrent sur le cas des victimes dont les corps avaient été découverts. Quelques détails intriguaient encore Rossi :

"Pourquoi les corps n'ont-ils pas été trouvés avant ? Alignés dans la cave, ce n'est pas une bonne cachette. Pour un ou plusieurs suspects de toute évidence très ordonnés et méthodiques, ça laisse à désirer…

— La propriétaire de la maison, Cathy Byfields, est décédée il y a un an d'un cancer des poumons à l'âge de 89 ans, révéla Hotch. Depuis, c'est la bataille juridique entre ses héritiers : deux fils retraités et quatre petits-enfants d'une fille pré-décédée. La maison est au cœur du centre-ville dans une rue où ont été construits récemment des immeubles d'habitation. Pas de caméras de surveillance et trop de passage pour savoir qui y est entré !

— Avec la climatisation et une bonne ventilation, le suspect a pu limiter la décomposition des corps, remarqua Reid. Des connaissances sur les preuves médico-légales, des victimes à haut risque, des meurtres qui ressemblent à une exécution...

— Ca ne ressemble pas à des premiers meurtres, c'est trop net, trop parfait, jugea Morgan. Il y a sans doute d'autres victimes. Il faudrait déterminer qui a été la première. C'est celle qui nous en apprend le plus."

Prentiss haussa les épaules. La victimologie était globalement assez claire : homme ou femme, travaillant dans la justice, peu important la situation familiale. Hormis des erreurs dans l'exécution des suspects, elle n'avait pas grand espoir d'obtenir de nouvelles informations. En parlant de l'exécution...Prentiss se focalisa sur les rapports d'autopsie. N'écoutant plus que d'une oreille les hypothèses de ses collègues, pressentant qu'elle touchait du doigt un élément qui leur avait échappé jusqu'à maintenant.

Le groupe de profileurs resta silencieux, chacun se replongeant dans les dossiers, tentant de déterminer les points communs, autres que le seul milieu socio-professionnel. Rien dans les enlèvements ne semblait identique. Baxter avait disparu pendant un footing dans un parc. Sherman, célibataire, semblait avoir été enlevé de chez lui. La porte de derrière chez lui avait été fracturée et l'alarme bloquée à l'aide d'un nouveau dispositif à ultrason, prisé des cambrioleurs et malheureusement disponible à la vente sur internet. Oxenbrigg, la victime la plus récente, s'était simplement volatilisée. Il avait quitté le tribunal le matin pour sa pause déjeuner et n'était pas rentré à quatorze heures. A chaque fois, aucun témoin. Pas même une suspicion d'agression : il avait fallu quelques heures avant que leurs collègues ou familles ne considèrent l'absence comme étrange. De plus en plus, l'idée d'au moins un suspect expérimenté s'imposait.

Du reste, être capable de cibler aussi précisément ces victimes et les enlever juste au moment où le nombre de témoins serait minimal, cela requérait une surveillance.

"La question est pourquoi ces victimes là précisément ? intervint JJ. Il y a des centaines et des centaines de juges, encore plus de procureurs et d'avocats ! Non, Reid, je n'ai pas besoin de chiffre !

— Les victimes ont été chassées, approuva Hotch. _Ciblées_. Il doit y avoir quelque chose dans leur passé qui les as rendu attractifs aux yeux de nos tueurs.

— Au vu de leurs métiers, je dirais quelque chose de professionnel, proposa Rossi.

— Garcia, sur quels types d'affaires travaillaient-ils ?

— Baxter travaillait dans un cabinet d'avocat spécialisé dans les conduites dangereuses, en état d'ivresse et dans la récupération du permis, indiqua rapidement l'analyste. Sherman traitait majoritairement des coups et blessures volontaires, état d'ébriété et troubles à l'ordre public. Parfois il remplaçait un collègue absent et il se chargeait d'autres dossiers. Oxenbrigg jugeait des crimes, homicides, viols, ce genre de joyeusetés.

— Ils ne se sont jamais croisés ? insista Prentiss. Dans un colloque, ou alors un criminel qui a commencé par des troubles à l'ordre public et ensuite a commis un crime…

— Non."

La réponse de Garcia mit fin à leurs espoirs de trouver un dénominateur commun rapidement. Il allait falloir creuser, et vite car si le ou les tueurs n'avaient pas terminé leurs listes, tout portait à croire qu'il ne resterait pas inactif très longtemps.

"Il y a quelque chose qui me gêne dans ces photos, intervint Prentiss après un long moment de silence. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Je ne sais pas… Quelque chose n'a pas l'air à sa place. "

Même Reid et Morgan rouvrirent les rapports de l'autopsie. Néanmoins, une annonce des pilotes du jet les informa de leur arrivée imminente à l'aéroport. Il n'était plus temps d'enquêter : chacun attacha la ceinture, rangea les documents et s'enfonça dans le siège. Hormis Rossi, personne ne vit le regard de Hotch s'assombrir

* * *

.

* * *

Dorothy Delvon s'avança vers le groupe d'agents aussitôt qu'ils apparurent dans l'aéroport de Minneapolis. Capitaine de la police de la ville depuis cinq ans, elle avait décidé d'appeler le Bureau des sciences du comportement lorsqu'elle avait relié les trois cadavres aux huit disparitions suspectes. Elle avait bien fait : que des notables soient assassinés ne cessait de faire la une des journaux depuis leur découverte. En dépit du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis ladite découverte, les journalistes ne lâchaient pas l'affaire.

Rapidement, allant droit au but, Hotch se présenta ainsi que toute son équipe. Delvon en fit de même pour les deux inspecteurs qui la suivaient : Savannah Mollington et Sven Berck. Ils n'avaient échangé que des banalités lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent devant les SUV noirs du FBI.

" J'espère sincèrement que vous allez trouver des pistes, annonça Delvon. C'est le bordel, ici."

Hotch n'eut pas à répondre : la capitaine de police s'engouffra dans le véhicule.

* * *

"Nous vous avons préparé une salle de réunion pour vous. C'est par là…"

Comme Garcia le leur avait demandé, un large tableau blanc avait été installé dans un coin. Une longue table en bois clair trônait au milieu de la pièce, entourée d'une dizaine de chaises grises. Contre le mur gauche, une série d'armoires basses complétait le mobilier. Au fond, près de la fenêtre, sur la dernière armoire, les policiers avaient posé une machine à café, une dizaine de tasses et une boite de gâteau. Une bouteille d'eau et une autre de soda terminaient les fournitures mises à la disposition des profileurs.

En dépit de leur arrivée récente, la nuit tombait déjà en ce début de décembre. Pourtant, le travail ne faisait que commencer ; ils devraient s'accoutumer à examiner les scènes de crime assombries. D'ailleurs, quatre boites en carton trônaient sur la table. Hotch répartit les rôles : à Reid et lui-même il réserva le travail au sein du commissariat. Morgan et Prentiss se dirigèrent vers la maison des Byfield. JJ et Rossi, ne pouvant pas interroger la famille de David Oxenbrigg à cette heure, se dirigèrent vers le tribunal. Ils espéraient pouvoir refaire le parcours de l'homme voire avec un peu de chance parler à quelques-uns de ses collègues.

* * *

Morgan souleva la bande jaune de la police pour s'engouffrer dans la maison abandonnée. Il faisait froid. L'absence de chauffage n'arrangeait pas les choses. La maison était assez petite comparé aux autres -seulement trois chambres à l'étage- et le papier peint usagé, défraîchi, laissait une odeur désagréable. Si Morgan se dirigea directement vers la cave pour inspecter les lieux, Prentiss fit le tour du rez-de-chaussée.

A l'arrière, une fenêtre avait été brisée de telle sorte qu'il était possible d'y passer le bras pour ouvrir la porte de l'intérieur. Pour autant, ce n'était ni la porte ni le petit chemin qui conduisait à la maison qui intéressa la profileuse. Elle étudia les murs et le plafond. Quelque chose la troublait. Par endroits, il lui semblait apercevoir des traces blanches sur le plafond jauni par le temps et la cigarette. Finalement, après être montée sur une chaise pour inspecter plus précisément la surface, elle comprit.

Huit. Huit trous dans le plâtre, disposés en deux rangées de quatre. Ils séparaient la pièce en deux espaces distincts : le premier d'environ trente mètres carrés, le second d'une vingtaine.

Lorsque Prentiss passa la main le long des murs, elle ne sentit aucun accroc dans la tapisserie. En revanche, une étude attentive du sol lui permis d'identifier huit autres trous dans le parquet, directement en dessous de ceux du plafond. Deux rangées de quatre. Ceux là, à peine visibles dans le parquet sombre, n'avaient pas été rebouchés.

Après d'autres investigations, elle en identifia d'autres aux extrémités de la pièce, directement devant les fenêtres. Comme les précédents, ceux du plafond avaient été masqués avec du plâtre trop blanc tandis que ceux du sol étaient restés nus. L'agent sortit un carnet de sa poche et exécuta un rapide croquis des lieux.

 _Deux rangées de quatre trous chacune_ , songea Prentiss, _répétées trois fois dans la pièce à vivre. Et rebouchés ! Impossible que ce soit une coïncidence_.

Restait à savoir quel était le but poursuivi par les suspects.


	3. Chapter 3

Dans la cave, Morgan étudiait les murs et le sol. Sans les trois corps, emmenés à la morgue peu après leur découverte, la pièce semblait vide. Une grosse armoire métallique dissimulait habilement la lumière du seul soupirail de la pièce. Au plafond, une ampoule diffusait une lueur trouble. Aucune trace de sang ne tâchait le sol : les experts médico-légaux avait passé la maison au crible sans parvenir à en déceler la moindre trace. Tout avait été nettoyé à la javel avec une minutie rare, jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'armoire.

En dépit de leurs efforts conjoints, ni Prentiss ni Morgan ne découvrirent quoi que ce soit d'autre que les trous dans le plafond et le parquet et le nettoyage attentif de la maison. Bien qu'ils aient réfléchi longuement à la signification de ces étranges travaux, aucun des deux ne parvint à en trouver la signification.

 _Définitivement un tueur expérimenté et organisé_ , conclut Morgan en refermant la porte d'entrée. _Mais trop pressé pour repeindre tout le plafond ? Ou alors aux yeux du suspect son système n'est pas si important que ça ? Ou alors il nous prend pour des abrutis incapables de s'en rendre compte..._

Sitôt dehors, un vent glacial frappa de plein fouet les agents. Morgan resserra son écharpe autour de son cou, baissa la tête et s'avança bravement dans l'allée vers le SUV. Sur le trottoir, la main sur le grand véhicule sombre, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur les immeubles en face. Plus de deux cent appartement construit ces trois dernières années. Pas étonnant que personne n'ait remarqué un ou deux individus : le meilleur moyen de passer inaperçu était encore de se mêler à la foule.

.

* * *

.

A quelques kilomètres de là, JJ et Rossi s'avançaient à pas rapides dans le grand bâtiment de pierre. Le palais de justice de Minneapolis était sublime. Vieux de deux cent ans, la pierre blanche et les colonnes ajoutaient à la majesté du lieu. La statue tenant la balance accueillait les visiteurs. De petits groupes de personnes discutaient à voix basse. Quelques juges quittaient le tribunal mais les profileurs notaient qu'aucun ne partait seul. De toute évidence, les nouvelles d'assassinats des professions judiciaires avaient suffisamment affolé les praticiens pour qu'ils prennent leurs précautions.

Au détour des couloirs, le duo se dirigea vers le bureau d'Oxenbrigg. Comme la police l'avait exigé, la pièce avait été scellée. JJ ouvrit la porte sombre, le cœur emplit d'un peu d'appréhension devant ce qu'elle risquait de trouver derrière.

Tout était en ordre. Les étagères remplies d'épais livres, les trois piles de dossier dont dépassaient parfois quelques feuilles colorées, l'ordinateur portable, la chaise en cuir légèrement repoussée vers le mur...Rien ne semblait sortir de l'ordinaire. Quelques cadres sur le bureau représentaient la famille du juge : une femme souriante encadrée de deux enfants déjà adolescents.

"Garcia, j'ai l'ordinateur de la dernière victime. Si je te donne son IP, tu peux t'introduire dedans ?

— Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses ma bichette ?"

Rossi retint un sourire et s'empara des dossiers. Il était un peu tard pour tous les étudier en détail alors il se contenta de vérifier sur chacune des affaires, toutes devant être jugées dans les prochains jours, si le nom de l'un des avocats correspondait avec l'une des victimes. Malheureusement, comme il le redoutait, ses recherches furent vaines, encore qu'il repéra le nom d'un cabinet d'avocat qui lui sembla familier.

"Garcia…?

— Présente ! Parlez et vous serez exaucé.

— Est ce que tu peux vérifier ce que tu as sur le cabinet Saverio et Erwin ?

— Mmh…" marmonna Garcia tandis que ses doigts frappaient en rythme son clavier.

Elle avait temporairement mis en suspend la demande de JJ pour lancer la recherche de Rossi. Sitôt en cours, elle se remit à hacker l'ordinateur d'Oxenbrigg à distance. Du coin de l'œil, elle surveillait toujours l'autre écran, à sa droite, qui n'affichait toujours pas de résultat.

De discrets coups frappés à la porte de son bureau suffirent à la faire sursauter. Enervée d'être dérangée en plein travail, elle ouvrit la porte à la volée.

"Kévin ? s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis occupée !

— Oh. Donc tu ne veux pas dîner avec moi ?

— Si je veux ! Mais pas maintenant. Désolée !"

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle lui claqua la porte au nez, son sourire illuminé et son regard brillant tranchant avec son attitude empressée. Le temps de retourner s'installer sur sa chaise, elle se rendit compte que la recherche avait abouti. Sans perdre davantage de temps, elle appela directement Rossi.

"Rossi ! Abigail Askew, avocate depuis trois ans au barreau de Minneapolis, a été déclarée disparue l'année dernière. Askew est partie travailler un matin et elle n'est jamais rentrée : les aboiements de son chien ont alertés les voisins. Ils ont déclaré avoir entendu la veille une dispute avec son compagnon de l'époque, Harold Steven, mais les policiers n'ont rien trouvé contre lui. Le dossier est toujours ouvert mais il n'y a rien de neuf.

— Merci Garcia."

Rossi posa le dossier concerné en premier sur la pile. Tout lien, même aussi ténu qu'une future affaire pas encore passée devant le juge, ne pouvait être négligé. Pour le moment, il remit à plus tard l'étude des dossiers. Il était minuit passé et ils devaient encore faire le point avec Hotch, resté au commissariat avec Reid et les autres.

.

* * *

.

Dans le bâtiment, les équipes de nuit avaient remplacé les policiers de jour. L'ambiance était plus calme, même si plusieurs personnes attendaient dans la salle d'attente qu'on les prenne en charge : agressions, vol, ivresse...Minneapolis avait été frappée par la crise et la délinquance en banlieue ne cessait de croître.

JJ et Rossi traversèrent la grande pièce centrale encombrée de dizaines de bureaux pour rejoindre la salle de réunion à l'arrière du bâtiment. Morgan et Prentiss étaient déjà présents et discutaient avec les autres profileurs. Rapidement, chacun partagea ses avancées. Reid s'était concentré sur les menaces reçues par Oxenbrigg : comme de nombreux juges, il recevait beaucoup de lettres virulentes.

Pour autant, ils n'avancèrent guère au cours de cette première soirée : Garcia n'avait toujours pas terminé de cracker l'ordinateur, il lui faudrait encore quelques heures. Prentiss avait partagé ses observations sur les travaux qui avaient eu lieu à l'insu des propriétaires sans que ses collègues ne puissent y trouver de logique. Rossi évoqua ses suspicions quant à une éventuelle relation entre Oxenbrigg et Askew. De plus en plus, des éléments convergeaient et rapprochaient les huit disparitions des trois assassinats avérés. Il allait falloir creuser de ce côté là plus vite que prévu.

Fatigués, ils finirent par quitter les locaux de la police vers deux heures et demie du matin. Bâillant et se frottant les yeux, le groupe se dirigea vers leur hôtel, à une dizaine de minutes en voiture du commissariat.

Le lendemain matin, l'équipe se contenta de donuts achetés dans une supérette : Prentiss et JJ devaient prendre le jet pour interroger les proches de Piper Baxter tandis que Reid et Rossi les accompagneraient pour interroger les proches de Max Sherman, tous deux procureurs dans deux Cours de l'Iowa. Le trajet devait être relativement court -à peine une heure trente- mais ils devraient ensuite se rendre aux tribunaux concernés. Ils espéraient rentrer le soir même à Minneapolis.

Hotch et Morgan, de retour dans la maison abandonnée, étudiaient à nouveau les lieux. Ils inspectèrent les murs, n'hésitant pas à enlever le papier peint. Ils ne trouvèrent pas l'ombre d'une balle. Pourtant, ils avaient l'impression d'avoir trouvé la scène de crime. Le nettoyage minutieux tendait à accréditer leur hypothèse, de même que la présence des deux procureurs, si loin de leur lieu de travail et de résidence. Transporter corps ou victime en vie n'était pas la solution la plus facile.

Silencieusement, Morgan étudia une fois de plus les trous laissés par la perceuse. Une idée avait germé dans son esprit cette nuit qui pouvait du même coup expliquer pourquoi pas une seule goutte de sang ne s'était logée sous les lattes de parquet.

"Le tueur a fabriqué des pièces, indiqua-t-il. Regardez Hotch…"

Morgan indiqua la première rangée de trous à quelques centimètres de la fenêtre et les deux autres rangées au centre de la pièce.

"Si je fixe une plaque sur chaque rangée de trous et que je mets un isolant, ça forme une cloison. De là, il suffit de prendre quatre plaques en bois, de les fixer sur les deux premières et ça formera un revêtement étanche qui masquera le sol, le plafond, les murs du fond et les fenêtres. Avec quelques aménagements, du placo, du plâtre, peut-être des peintures et des meubles, ce genre de chose, ça donnerait l'illusion de véritables murs, sols, plafond...Les tueurs ont construit des pièces sur mesure, isolées de la structure de la maison !

— Et comme les faux murs sont à quelques centimètres des fenêtres, il suffisait de tirer les rideaux avant de les construire, comprit Hotch. L'illusion serait parfaite : un éventuel voisin trop curieux ne verrait que les rideaux miteux d'une vieille dame et l'obscurité.

— Et surtout, le sang tacherait le revêtement du faux sol, pas le vrai plancher. Pour nettoyer, il suffirait d'attendre que le sang soit sec, retirer les planches et par précaution passer un coup de nettoyant. La javel empêche la détection du sang au luminol.

— En combien de temps ça pourrait être installé ?" interrogea Hotch, laissant à Morgan l'expertise en bricolage.

L'agent passa la main le long de l'arrête de son nez. Dans ses maisons, rien qu'enduire les murs représentait un travail monstrueux. En même temps, il était seul, travaillait sur son temps libre -plus que réduit- et prenait garde à ne pas faire de traces. Dans leur affaire, ils suspectaient au moins deux tueurs et l'un des deux ne devait pas travailler ou alors à temps réduit : il avait dû suivre les victimes, trouver la scène de crime...Non, ça n'avait pas pu être mené de front avec un travail à temps plein.

"Je dirais trois ou quatre jours avec deux ouvriers expérimentés dans le bâtiment… estima finalement Morgan. L'installation n'est pas faite pour durer ni pour être esthétique. Cependant, les suspects connaissent leur job. Hotch, ils n'en sont pas à leur premier coup d'essai, tout est trop parfait. Ils devaient avoir déjà des plans pour construire ce faux intérieur. Et ça a dû faire du bruit ! Les scies, marteaux, le transport des marchandises...Quelqu'un les a forcément vus !"

Hotch hocha négativement la tête. Il parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin et, indiquant les immeubles nouvellement construits :

"Trois ou quatre jours de travail à l'intérieur de cette maison, des années de travaux pour ces bâtiments ! Les tueurs ne se sont pas décidés pour cette maison uniquement parce qu'elle était abandonnée. Ils l'ont choisie parce que leurs aménagements n'allaient pas attirer l'attention… Garcia, j'ai besoin de savoir de quand date la construction des bâtiments dans la même rue que la maison des Byfields. Commence par le plus récent.

— Uniquement le gros œuvre, écarte la peinture et ce genre de chose, baby girl, précisa Morgan.

— Oui monsieur, tout de suite ! Euh...le plus récent est toujours en travaux. Le promoteur a déclaré des malfaçons, l'entreprise doit toujours les reprendre. Les autres immeubles sont terminés depuis une dizaine de mois. Il ne restait plus que quelques détails à finir.

— Merci Garcia."

Les profileurs restèrent pensifs quelques instants. La maison avait été aménagée avant que les victimes ne soient portées disparues. Les tueurs avaient-ils cherché la maison et les victimes ensuite ou était-ce parce qu'ils avaient trouvé des victimes qu'ils avaient cherché une maison répondant à leurs critères ?

* * *

.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 3 ! J'espère que vous aimez les développements de l'affaire. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Les chapitres seront postés tous les samedis. Ils font entre 1300 et 2000 mots selon les scènes.

Merci aux lecteurs qui ont posté un commentaire/mis l'histoire en favori ou alerte.


	4. Chapter 4

En dépit de tous leurs efforts, le soir venu, tous les agents étaient encore bredouilles.

Hotch et Morgan passèrent en revue les sociétés en bâtiment, espérant tomber sur un employé récent qui aurait subitement disparu, mais rien. La prochaine étape avait été vite vue : Morgan avait fait une liste de tous le matériel nécessaire pour la construction de ces deux pièces. Plaques de Placoplatre, armature métallique, vis, perceuse, isolants,...La liste était longue. Leur malchance ne semblait pas s'atténuer : outre que beaucoup d'outils étaient utilisés par les bricoleurs du dimanche et se trouvaient donc intraçables, les inventaires des nombreux magasins ne leur furent d'aucune utilité. Certains avaient bien vendu ce genre de marchandises mais pas dans les quantités voulues ou alors le client avait payé en liquide et les bandes de vidéos surveillance ne remontaient pas aussi loin.

Pour ne rien arranger, ni les proches de Piper Baxter ni ceux de Max Sherman n'avaient donné d'indices utiles. Tout au plus s'étaient-ils contentés d'assurer que, l'un comme l'autre, étaient très gentils, sans ennemi et bourreau de travail. JJ avait tout de même réussi à récupérer l'ordinateur portable de Piper Baxter.

Malgré la découverte de Morgan, le groupe avait l'impression de piétiner en cette deuxième journée à Minneapolis, si bien que le dîner se passa dans un silence religieux. Même Reid ne protesta pas contre l'usage des baguettes au restaurant thaï, le seul encore ouvert à deux heures du matin.

Les tribunaux non plus ne les aidèrent pas : trop de monde y passait pour pouvoir se concentrer sur un seul procureur.

* * *

.

* * *

Au matin, ce fut Garcia qui leur permit d'avancer. Après avoir cracké l'ordinateur d'Oxenbrigg sans rien découvrir puis celui de Baxter, ce fut dans la boite mail de Max Sherman que l'analyste découvrit un message intrigant.

"Un certain Carvin Blakeley a envoyé un mail à Sherman à propos d'une affaire qu'il a défendu. Je vous l'envoie sur vos tablettes…"

 _Maître Sherman,_

 _J'aimerais vous entretenir de l'affaire Doraleen Kenneth. Serait-il possible de nous rencontrer ?_

 _Carvin Blakeley._

« Je n'ai absolument rien sur cette personne, se désola Garcia. C'est un faux nom.

— Un faux nom pour un vrai piège, comprit Rossi en relisant le court mot. De quand date le mail ?

— Une journée avant la disparition de la victime ! »

Le timing aiguisa la curiosité des profileurs. Un rendez-vous pris la veille de la disparition du procureur Sherman avec une personne qui utilisait un faux nom ? Il n'en fallait pas davantage pour que l'homme mystérieux fasse figure de suspect favori.

« Qui est Doraleen Kenneth ? demanda rapidement Rossi.

— C'est le nom d'une jeune fille qui a été tuée à la suite d'une intoxication alimentaire ! s'exclama Reid en farfouillant parmi les dossiers étalés sur la grande table de la salle. Voilà...Rosie Shell, la cheffe cuisinière d'un restaurant a utilisé des produits avariés. Six clients ont été intoxiqués, dont Doraleen Kenneth, une fillette de onze ans. Elle est décédée quelques jours après à l'hôpital.

— Shell a été condamnée à trois ans de prison, précisa Hotch. Elle est toujours incarcérée.

— Sherman n'était pas le procureur de cette affaire, remarqua Prentiss. C'était un dénommé Neal Campton.

— Sherman n'avait aucun lien avec l'affaire Doraleen, observa Reid en parcourant rapidement les multiples pages du dossier. Il n'était pas le procureur ! Il ne connaissait pas le procureur de l'affaire, ce n'était même pas le même tribunal ni le même comté !

— Si ! intervint vivement Garcia. Attendez…"

Garcia envoya tout le dossier qu'elle venait de déterrer sur cette vieille affaire, de sorte que les profileurs puissent suivre en même temps qu'elle. Revenant à la première page, elle reprit, la voix rendue rapide et un peu plus aigue qu'à l'ordinaire à cause de l'excitation :

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que Shell était poursuivie. Quatre ans avant le décès de Doraleen, il y a eu une autre intoxication dans le restaurant où Shell travaillait. Vingt-deux personnes sont tombées malades. Pas gravement mais assez pour que certains portent plainte. Le procureur -Max Sherman !- n'a poursuivi personne : trop peu d'éléments et pas assez de gravité. Les victimes s'en sont tirées avec des maux de ventre et un aller à l'hôpital pour un contrôle. Il s'est concentré sur d'autres dossiers et a donné un simple rappel à la loi aux cuisiniers...dont Shell. Le restaurant a été fermé deux mois et nettoyé intégralement. Le propriétaire et le gestionnaire ont écopé d'amendes."

Un silence succéda à la longue tirade de Garcia. Ses découvertes rendaient cette affaire soudainement plus claire. Et aussi plus angoissante. Si la théorie de Garcia se confirmait, les agents tenaient leur victimologie.

« La balance de la justice, murmura JJ. La justice qui punit les criminels mais surtout qui protège la société. La justice a un rôle de mise à l'écart des personnes dangereuses avec l'incarcération.

— En relâchant Shell, Sherman a failli à son devoir de prévention de la récidive, appuya Reid. Notre tueur le considère comme responsable des décès subséquents à l'absence de condamnation.

— Garcia, recherche dans les dossiers d'Oxenbrigg ou Baxter des criminels relâchés qui ont ensuite commis un crime ou un délit ayant fait des victimes… » ordonna Hotch.

Garcia pianota plus vite que son ombre derrière son ordinateur. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle esquissa le sourire satisfait de celui qui a rempli son job, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait une liste de plus d'une dizaine de noms pour chacun des deux hommes.

« Il faut affiner un peu, monsieur !

— Élimine les victimes sans gravité, requit Rossi. Garde uniquement les victimes décédées.

— Encore trop !

— Les deux infractions doivent être de la même nature, estima Hotch. Et privilégie les relaxes par manque de preuve ou pour négligence. »

Cette fois, il ne resta plus qu'un nom. Garcia allait crier victoire lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'horreur de la situation.

« Ho...J'ai une correspondance. Il y a cinq ans, Denis Brosby a fait l'objet de poursuites pour agression sexuelle sur la fille de sa compagne, Ruth Witton. Les médecins ont été incapables de déterminer si la petite avait réellement été agressée. Brosby a soutenu que la mère, Aurelia Brosby, née Witton, en voulait à son argent : c'était un architecte réputé à l'époque, il gagnait très, très bien sa vie. Notre dernière victime, le juge Oxenbrigg a relâché le prévenu suite au manque de preuve contre lui… »

La voix de Garcia se brisa sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle retint difficilement ses larmes. Derrière son écran, elle venait d'ouvrir le dossier médical de Ruth Witton et les images

« Laisse-moi deviner la suite, soupira Hotch. Quelques temps plus tard, Brosby a été arrêté pour attouchement sur sa belle-fille ?

— Pire, monsieur. Brosby a mis sa belle-fille enceinte. Le bébé a été placé en famille d'accueil. Brosby a été condamné à trente ans de réclusion criminelle. Ruth Witton a fait une overdose l'année dernière. »

Hoch ferma brièvement les yeux. Les cas de pédophilies étaient les plus durs depuis qu'il était père. Un bref instant, lorsqu'il releva les yeux, son regard croisa celui de JJ et il sut que son malaise était partagé.

Reid se dirigea vers le tableau blanc. Il s'empara d'un feutre noir et débuta le schéma de ce qui semblait être le fondement de leur affaire.

« Donc...marmonna-t-il. Nous avons une victime initiale et un criminel initial. Le criminel initial a été poursuivi devant un tribunal pour son infraction… »

Reid inscrivit au feutre noir _procès numéro un_.

« Le criminel initial est relâché de son procès et commet un autre crime de même nature ...

— Pour l'instant, nous n'avons que des relaxes pour manque de preuve mais il est possible qu'il y ait d'autres raisons, nuança Hotch. Faute du juge ou du procureur, accord avec le criminel...

— D'accord, reprit Reid. Donc...quelques temps plus tard, le criminel initial commet un second crime et est poursuivi une deuxième fois…Nous avons donc une _victime initiale_ et une _nouvelle victime_ de notre criminel initial... »

Il inscrivit sur le tableau infraction n°2, victime n°2 et procès n°2 pour enfin écrire en majuscule avec un feutre rouge, un peu à l'écart de son schéma, _criminels actuels_.

« Les criminels actuels, ceux de notre affaire, s'en prennent donc aux acteurs du premier procès -Reid entourant en rouge ledit procès sur son schéma- au nom de la victime de la deuxième infraction…

— Ils correspondent au profil des justiciers, considéra Morgan avec gravité. C'est parce que le premier procès n'a pas permis d'arrêter le responsable dangereux qu'il y a eu une nouvelle victime.

— Une sorte de responsabilité inversée, suggéra Prentiss. Si Oxenbrigg avait condamné Brosby, Ruth Witton serait en vie. Si la plaidoirie de Sherman avait été meilleure, Shell n'aurait pas intoxiqué Doraleen Kenneth…D'une certaine manière, les criminels actuels reportent le décès des victimes initiales sur les professionnels de la justice qui ne les ont pas condamnés.

— Il nous reste un problème, rappela JJ. Comment les tueurs ont su quelles personnes viser ? Il y a de la publicité pour les affaires de pédophilie, ça a même un grand retentissement dans la presse, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas des affaires d'intoxication alimentaire, surtout si la victime décède après plusieurs jours d'hospitalisation. Garcia, est ce que le nom de Rosie Shell est sorti publiquement ?

— Non, désolée, regretta l'analyste. Le nom de Doraleen figurait dans un petit article mais pas celui de Shell. Impossible de faire le rapprochement !

— Et qu'en est-il de Piper Baxter ? intervint Rossi.

— Je n'ai rien trouvé ! se désola Garcia. Je continue de chercher. Il n'y a pas eu de décès lors de la seconde infraction ou alors ce n'était pas un manque de preuve...

— Continue, lui enjoignit Hotch. Élargie tes recherches aux huit disparitions suspectes. Aux dix-neuf disparitions aussi si tu as le temps.

— J'ai toujours le temps pour mon chéri ! » s'exclama Garcia avec impudence avant de rompre la connexion.

Morgan étouffa un ricanement amusé. Au fond, il savait que Hotch aimait bien l'humour taquin de l'analyste. En revanche, il appréciait peu d'en faire l'objet devant toute l'équipe et, qui plus est, en pleine affaire.

« Si nous avons réellement affaire à plusieurs personnes qui s'en prennent à l'institution judiciaire, commença Rossi avec précaution, il va falloir faire très attention. L'affaire est déjà médiatisée, elle risque de déchaîner les passions…

— Ce sera pire que simplement déchaîner les passions, jugea Hotch. Comme avec tous les justiciers, une partie de la population sera heureuse de ce _nettoyage_ de la justice. Oxenbrigg, Sherman et Baxter seront considérés comme des coupables... voire même des _complices_ de Shell et Brosby. Beaucoup de personnes oublieront que des éléments ont été découverts a posteriori et qu'au jour du procès initial, il restait de nombreuses zones d'ombres. C'est facile de juger rétroactivement une fois que la vérité a éclaté au grand jour ! »

L'amertume dans la voix de Hotch n'échappa à personne. Mieux que quiconque, il avait eu affaire à des cas où le doute planait lors de ses années comme procureur. Plus d'une fois, il avait dû se demander jusqu'où il devait aller dans ses réquisitions. S'il décidait même d'aller au procès !

Rossi ne parvint pas à déterminer si le chef d'unité s'identifiait aux victimes en raison de son passé de procureur ou s'il était juste révolté que des professionnels de la justice soient ciblés par des psychopathes au nom de cette même justice.

 _Probablement les deux_ , se décida Rossi au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion.

* * *

.

* * *

C'est un peu compliqué, j'espère que je n'ai perdu personne ! Si vous avez des difficultés à différencier les anciens cas des nouveaux, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler, j'ajouterai des précisions dans le prochain chapitre.


	5. Chapter 5

Le silence s'éternisait. Devant l'absence de réaction de Hotch et son regard noir fixé devant lui, personne n'osait reprendre la parole. Pour rompre ce moment embarrassant autant que pour donner quelques instants à Hotch pour se reprendre, Rossi décida de faire du café. Après leur courte nuit et les tensions de cette enquête, aucun agent ne refusa. Tasses de café et gâteaux furent distribués et bien entamés quand Hotch reprit enfin la conversation là où elle s'était arrêtée :

"Nous devons conserver ces nouveaux développement pour nous jusqu'à ce que nous ayons des preuves ou un profil solide. Trop de personnes pourraient faire figure de suspects !

— Ce pourrait très bien être un membre de la police, confia Morgan d'une voix hésitante. Les policiers accusent parfois les juges de relâcher des criminels, d'être trop procéduriers et de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passe sur le terrain. En coulisse, certains propos peuvent dégénérer…

— Certains juges ou avocats figurent aussi parmi nos suspects, intervint Prentiss. Ils voient tous les jours les dysfonctionnements de la justice. Ils peuvent être tentés de s'en prendre à des personnes trop _douces_.

— Après tout, les policiers avaient fait leur travail dans les affaires initiales mais cela n'a pas suffi à éviter une nouvelle victime, releva JJ.

— Punir ceux qui relâchent des délinquant permettrait du même coup d'envoyer un message aux juges restant : soyez sévères ou vous serez les prochains, compléta Rossi. Ce serait un but politique et nous rechercherions alors un activiste...

— Ou un peu de tous : nous avons affaire à plusieurs personnes, rappela Reid.

— Garcia ? intervint de nouveau Hotch en téléphonant à l'analyste.

— Oui monsieur ?

— Il faut qu'on sache avec certitude combien des disparus correspondent à la victimologie et vite. Appelle Lynch pour qu'il t'aide. Et discrètement."

L'analyste hocha la tête. Finalement, elle allait l'avoir, son déjeuner en tête à tête avec Kévin Lynch. En tête à tête, devant des écrans d'ordinateur et des photos de corps démembrés, de criminels remis en liberté et de familles éplorées. Que demander de plus ?

Garcia maugréait encore lorsque Lynch s'avança dans la pièce. Son sourire charmeur et désarmant, ses yeux pétillants et ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés remirent l'informaticienne de bonne humeur.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Morgan inventoria toutes les caractéristiques de la maison des Byfields : habitation dans une zone à forte densité de population, avec à proximité immédiate une zone de gros travaux récemment finis ou toujours en cours, abandonnée depuis plusieurs mois voire plusieurs années. Il termina par un croquis des modifications apportées à l'intérieur par les suspects puis il lista tous les éléments qui subsisteraient après le démontage de la structure.

Satisfait, il relut une dernière fois ses notes avant de les donner à un policier qui passait à proximité avec la lourde tâche de faxer les deux feuillets à tous les commissariats du pays. S'il n'avait guère d'espoir d'obtenir des indices dans les grandes villes où de nombreuses maisons pouvaient corresponde à la description, il était possible que dans des plus petites les policiers tombent sur une telle scène de crime.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Hotch, un justicier apporte rarement sa _justice_ sans le dire aux personnes condamnées, commença Prentiss. C'était une exécution… Les tueurs ont dû expliquer à Oxenbrigg, Sherman et Baxter qu'ils allaient mourir et pourquoi.

— Une dernière occasion de se repentir ? Oui, ça collerait au profil.

— Et si les tueurs avaient aussi informé les familles des victimes ? intervint Reid. Je veux dire, des victimes initiales, Ruth Witton et Doraleen Kenneth. C'était une vengeance pour leurs morts qui auraient pu être évitées."

La piste valait le coup d'être creusée. Hotch décida d'aller interroger Aurelia Witton lui-même avec Prentiss. Ce serait un crève-cœur mais étant lui-même parent, il pourrait peut-être nouer plus facilement un contact avec la mère. Ce fut aussi pour cette raison que JJ alla interroger les parents de Doraleen Kenneth, accompagnée de Rossi.

Morgan restait au commissariat pour approfondir la piste des travaux. Reid également : le jeune génie devrait seconder Garcia. Même avec l'aide de Lynch, la somme de travail à abattre était trop titanesque pour eux deux. Il faudrait remonter toute la chaîne judiciaire en partant des personnes portées disparues. Dans un premier temps, ils listeraient toutes les personnes impliquées dans un procès ayant côtoyé les disparues et qui n'avaient pas été condamnées ou avaient bénéficié d'un accord. Dans un second temps, ils croiseraient cette liste avec les criminels effectivement condamnés un peu plus tard pour d'autres infractions. Ainsi, ils pourraient déterminer qui, de leurs victimes potentielles, correspondaient à la victimologie. Un véritable travail de fourmi.

Pour le moment, ils finirent leurs cafés et firent un point succinct avec les policiers locaux en charge de l'enquête. S'ils ne tenaient pas à ce que trop d'éléments ne circulent dans le commissariat, il fallait bien coopérer.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Le brouillard se leva enfin aux alentours de onze heures du matin. Hotch gara le SUV devant l'allée de la demeure d'Aurelia Witton. La profession de Brosby -architecte- transparaissait aussi bien dans l'agencement du jardin que dans la construction époustouflante de l'habitation elle-même. Pourtant, Hotch discerna les anomalies : le jardin en friche, seuls les bacs à fleurs colorés, posés le long des allées de gravier, limitaient la propagation des mauvaises herbes. La peinture de la façade s'écaillait à plusieurs endroits et de toute évidence le toit avait besoin de réfection. Pire, le muret entourant la propriété était tagué tout du long d'injures insultant la mère de Ruth Witton.

Les lèvres de Hotch se pincèrent jusqu'à ne plus être qu'une fine ligne désapprobatrice. A ses côtés, Prentiss étudiait les lieux. Elle avait conscience que l'interrogatoire serait difficile pour Hotch mais ils devaient le faire. Lentement, côte à côte, les agents remontèrent l'allée jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, elle non plus épargnée par les inscriptions insultantes. La sonnette hors d'usage, Prentiss frappa à quatre reprises sur le PVC noir.

"Allez-vous en ! leur hurla une voix autoritaire et péremptoire.

— Madame Witton, nous sommes du FBI ! Nous voudrions…"

Prentiss s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase : un visage suspicieux et des yeux perçants apparurent dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Les agents montrèrent leurs plaques identifications et la porte se referma brutalement. Prentiss haussa les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le bruit de chaînes qu'on enlevait maladroitement. Elle en compta deux. La situation aurait pu paraître ridicule si les signes de dégradations ne rendaient pas toutes ces précautions indispensables. Witton avait dû faire l'objet d'agression et pas seulement de menaces. Ironiquement, la haine populaire s'abattait sur la mère qui n'avait pas protégé son enfant, plutôt que sur le monstre en personne.

Enfin, les agents purent entrer dans la maison. Autrefois, l'intérieur avait dû être sublime. Aujourd'hui, si le mobilier restait florissant, il prenait de l'âge et plus d'un meuble arborait une surface rayée qu'il n'avait pas dû avoir aux jours de la bonne réputation du couple Brosby.

Aurelia les fit asseoir dans le salon où trônait un seul canapé gris, fatigué, face à une grande télévision.

"Madame Witton, commença Hotch lentement, nous voudrions vous parler du juge Oxenbrigg."

Aurelia Witton tressaillit. Son regard effronté se posa un instant sur les agents avant qu'elle ne détourne les yeux, sans que Hotch ne parvienne à savoir si l'étincelle qu'il y voyait briller était de peur ou de satisfaction. Elle resta silencieuse, attendant la suite des évènements. A nouveau, elle fixait un point invisible sur le mur opposé, la tête à moitié baissée, les avant-bras posés le long de ses cuisses, raides et crispés. Hotch comme Prentiss comprirent qu'elle ne leur faciliterait pas la tâche. Elle savait probablement quelque chose, preuve en était qu'elle n'avait pas posé de question sur leur venue. Elle n'était pas non plus inquiète. Non, c'était plutôt de la curiosité. Un jeu du chat et de la souris.

"Avez-vous vu le juge Oxenbrigg après la relaxe de Denis Brosby ? finit par demander Prentiss.

— Il est venu me voir après la mise en examen de mon ex-mari. Je lui ai dit de partir. Je n'avais pas envie de l'écouter."

Encore une fois, un silence s'abattit sur le salon. Les profileurs notèrent l'absence de question de Witton. Si elle ne demandait pas ce qui était arrivé au juge, peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle le savait déjà ?

" Le juge a été assassiné" l'informa finalement Hotch, attentif à sa réaction.

Pour Hotch autant que pour Prentiss, il fut évident qu'Aurelia Witton savait quelque chose. Elle ne manifesta aucune surprise. Seulement, elle resta silencieuse, plongée dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche, sur un ton désinvolte :

" Il ne me manquera pas.

— Nous nous en doutons, commença doucement Prentiss. Après tout, il a relâché l'homme qui abusait de votre fille."

Aussitôt, Prentiss comprit les sentiments ambivalents d'Aurelia Witton. Quand elle avait enfin trouvé la force de se dresser contre un conjoint violent, elle avait été reçue dans l'indifférence la plus complète. Le mari parfait qui subvenait aux besoins de sa famille l'avait fait passer pour une femme vénale, une affabulatrice. Lui était devenu la victime d'une monstrueuse femme qui menaçait leur vie familiale. Oh, il y avait bien eu une enquête, une incarcération préventive du mari. Mais... _pas de preuve_. Quand la vérité avait éclaté au grand jour, une fois de plus, c'était Aurelia Witton qui avait supporté la plupart des critiques : pourquoi n'avait-elle rien fait ? Comment avait-elle pu rester avec Denis Brosby ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas partie avec sa fille dès qu'elle avait eu des soupçons ? Toutes ces questions et plus encore lui avaient été posées par des agents de police, des avocats et des juges, confortablement installés dans leurs fauteuils en cuir.

Les épreuves avaient rendue Aurelia Witton aigrie. Terriblement aigrie. Elle savait qu'on la méprisait alors même qu'elle avait fait tout ce qui était possible pour une femme sans éducation ni diplôme, sans autonomie financière ni travail. A présent, elle avait perdu davantage que sa fille : elle avait perdu les derniers lambeaux de sa fierté, toute sa réputation, sa position sociale.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une haine féroce contre Oxenbrigg qu'elle accusait de tous ses malheurs et un profond cynisme.

"Madame Witton, avez-vous eu envie de tuer le juge Oxenbrigg ?" finit par demander Hotch.

— J'y ai pensé. Des fois. C'est de sa faute. Entièrement de sa faute ! S'il avait...S'il avait fait son travail...tout se serait bien passé.

— Quel travail ? Mis quelqu'un sous les verrous sans preuve de sa culpabilité ?

— Il était coupable !

— Oui, il l'était, déclara doucement Hotch. Seulement le juge Oxenbrigg l'ignorait. Personne n'était présent dans votre foyer. Lors de l'audience, c'était votre parole contre la sienne. Croyez-bien qu'il l'a regretté à l'instant même où il a compris son erreur. Amèrement regretté. »

La voix calme du profileur sortit Aurélia Witton de son aigreur. Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton et elle sentit qu'il savait de quoi il parlait. Elle l'observa longuement et Hotch se soumit à ce long examen sans broncher. Il était parvenu à établir le contact avec elle et ne voulait pas tout gâcher.

* * *

5 ème chapitre out !

Qu'en pensez-vous ? On avance dans l'enquête !


	6. Chapter 6

Trois heures d'interrogatoire ! Witton avait affreusement pâli lors de son entrée dans la pièce sombre à la vitre sans tain sur un pan de mur. Assise roidement sur la chaise, au milieu de la pièce, elle dardait des yeux furieux sur quiconque osait s'approcher. Définitivement calme. Définitivement maîtresse de ses nerfs.

"Je ne sais toujours rien" répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois.

En face d'elle, Prentiss comprit qu'elle ne pourrait rien en tirer. Après encore quelques questions, quelques pâles éclaircissements, elle quitta la salle pour rejoindre Hotch. Il n'avait pas perdu une miette de la situation et, tantôt il coordonnait les équipes, dispersées sur le terrain, tantôt il étudiait Aurelia Witton. Avec son petit mètre soixante, ses cheveux grisonnants et un début de parkinson, il était impossible qu'elle ait assassiné le juge Oxenbrigg, grand homme bedonnant adepte de la boxe. Pour autant elle ne disait pas tout et Hotch comme Prentiss la soupçonnaient de savoir qui se tramait derrière toute cette histoire.

Prentiss laissa échapper un léger soupir contrit.

" Elle voit les tueurs comme des gens qui ont apporté justice à sa fille. Elle ne dira rien, c'est peine perdue !"

Hotch esquissa un sourire sans joie, un de ceux qui disaient qu'il avait un plan, même si c'était un plan par défaut. Il aurait préféré des aveux, certes, mais ils n'étaient encore pas dans une impasse.

"Je n'espère pas la faire parler. Rossi a appelé, Jackson et Julia Kenneth ont des alibis pour les meurtres d'Oxenbrigg et Baxter…

— Mais il pense qu'ils savent certaines choses sur le meurtre de Sherman ? comprit Prentiss en fronçant les sourcils.

— Certains détails sont troublants. Ils ont été incapables de fournir un alibi solide et se sont contredits. Plusieurs fois. Rossi décrit leur attitude comme celle d'un animal traqué. JJ pense que les tueurs incluent d'une façon ou d'une autre les familles des victimes dans leur quête de justice...ou plutôt de vengeance.

— Que comptent-ils faire ?

— Il ramène les parents ici, nous allons les interroger. 72 heures !

— Et ils vont parler ?

— J'espère mais même si ce n'est pas le cas, nous pouvons utiliser leur détention à notre avantage. Les tueurs pensent agir pour la justice, Prentiss ! Et nous venons de mettre en garde à vue les familles qu'ils pensent avoir défendues ! S'ils sont réellement fidèles à leur vision, à leurs... _principes_ , ils interviendront. Ils viendront défendre les familles. En attendant, nous pourront fouiller leurs domiciles."

Prentiss hocha la tête. C'était bien parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres pistes qu'ils en étaient rendus à tendre un appât à leurs suspects. Ils en étaient à leur troisième jour d'enquête et ils n'avaient aucun suspect sérieux, tout juste la suspicion d'une implication des familles vengées. Pour autant, Hotch espérait ne pas en arriver à une confrontation entre les profileurs et les pseudo-justiciers : avec la fouille des habitations, il avait bon espoir de trouver des indices.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent autour d'un dîner à emporter pris sur le pouce, tard ce soir là, seule Garcia avait avancé : elle avait confirmé que les huit juges, procureurs et avocats disparus de manière suspecte correspondaient à la victimologie. Tous les huit avaient relâché ou condamné légèrement quelqu'un qui avait ensuite commis une infraction grave.

De même, outre la victimologie bien définie, le mode opératoire semblait également bien rodé : la victime était approchée par mail avec l'évocation de l'affaire en cause puis amenée à accepter un rendez-vous. De là, elle disparaissait. Les plus prudents des disparus avaient sauvegardé le mail. Le signataire n'existait jamais : faux nom, adresse mail temporaire supprimée sitôt l'appât ferré, même Garcia n'avait pu remonter au responsable. Tantôt il se faisait passer par un journaliste, tantôt par un confrère, tantôt par la famille des victimes initiales.

En l'absence des corps, les profileurs ne purent pas estimer le temps de détention mais au vu des trois cadavres retrouvés, il était relativement court : une semaine, peut-être deux.

Garcia et Reid enquêtaient sur les disparitions non suspectes. Déjà, les deux premières correspondaient à la victimologie. Chacune avait reçu une demande de rendez-vous d'un journaliste peu avant la disparition.

En revanche, ils n'arrivaient pas à établir un profil géographique. Reid avait essayé à plusieurs reprises, sans succès. Sur la carte accrochée au mur, il avait pointé chaque lieu qui pourrait avoir une quelconque utilité dans l'enquête : domicile des familles des victimes, celles de leurs tueurs comme celles des coupables relâchés, lieux de disparitions, lieu de travail...Les couleurs se chevauchaient parfois mais pas toujours. Certaines disparitions se concentraient dans de grandes agglomérations mais pas toutes. La seule conclusion certaine que Reid avait pu établir était que leurs tueurs étaient particulièrement mobiles. Ils frappaient dans tout le pays.

Personne n'était à l'abri.

* * *

.

* * *

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, le shérif Jonhson reçut le message de Morgan. Riche d'une carrière de plus de quatre décennies, il connaissait sa ville sur le bout des doigts. C'était probablement pour ça qu'il ne croyait pas être concerné par l'annonce, bien que quelques maisons aux alentours soient sans occupants.

Plus par désœuvrement que par réelle conviction, le shérif décida d'aller inspecter les lieux. Sur les deux premières, il ne nota rien, hormis les mites qui dévoraient les rideaux en y laissant d'énormes trous. Blasé, il se dirigea vers la dernière habitation désertée, enjamba un large tuyau qui attendait d'être posé depuis des mois et manqua de glisser sur de la boue à moitié gelée. Les travaux de la voirie étaient en bonne voie mais des coûts imprévus et un mauvais temps tenace avaient ralentis les travaux.

Le shérif Jonhson poussa le portail et s'immobilisa. A la différence des deux premiers, il coulissait facilement sur ses gonds. Il inspecta plus précisément l'acier noir. Il y avait bien de la rouille mais certains endroits avaient été graissés. Subitement pris d'appréhension, il se dirigea à pas lent vers la porte d'entrée. La présence de vieux rideaux aux fenêtres, de peinture écaillée sur la porte et de fuites dans le toit ne suffirent pas à le rassurer. Dès l'entrée, il comprit que quelque chose clochait.

L'intérieur était vide. Littéralement vide : ni meuble, ni cloison ni même escalier ! Jonhson fixa bêtement le trou dans le plancher, là où s'était un jour fixé l'escalier. Nul moyen de monter au premier, à présent.

Sur le plafond du vaste espace ainsi dégagé, plusieurs rangées de trous étaient encore visibles. De toute évidence, comme les entailles dans le carrelage n'avaient pu être rebouchées, les responsables avaient laissé le rez-de-chaussée tel quel.

Cette fois, l'espace avait été séparé en trois zones distinctes : la première d'une quarantaine de mètres carrés, la seconde d'une vingtaine, tout en longueur, et la dernière zone d'une dizaine seulement.

Le shérif Jonhson s'avança. Si ses yeux se posaient partout, il lui semblait ne plus rien voir. Sous le coup de l'émotion, comprenant que quelque crime terrible avait été commis dans sa propre ville -sa si paisible ville !- ses jambes se transformèrent en coton et il s'appuya contre un mur porteur.

Enfin, il remarqua le seul escalier encore debout dans cette maison, menant à la cave. Un moment, il hésita à descendre mais, conscient de ne pas pouvoir y échapper, il franchit les quelques mètres le séparant de l'escalier et descendit lentement, chaque marche lui paraissant être une montagne.

Quatre. Quatre corps alignés dans la cave, chacun réduit à l'état de squelette. Pourtant, le costume noir maintenait ensemble les ossements : les os des mains restaient serrés autour d'une balance posée sur les poitrines des morts.

C'en fut trop pour le shérif Jonhson. Il tourna les talons et sortit de la maison.

* * *

Je sais, je suis impardonnable, je n'ai pas posté depuis 3 semaines...Je m'en excuse platement. L'absence était pour la bonne cause : après 8 ans d'étude et de formation, j'ai enfin eu mon examen ! Ce qui veut dire que j'ai mes soirées et mes week-ends de libre pour écrire. Ah, plus de révision, de devoirs ou lectures... un véritable bonheur !

Pour compenser les chapitres non postés, je posterai aussi le mercredi.

Bon week-end à tout le monde !


	7. Chapter 7

Dans l'obscurité de ce petit matin, Morgan ne vit pas la crevasse dans le bitume en cours de réfection. Sans le réflexe in extremis de Prentiss, il se serait affalé sur la route boueuse. Le trajet jusqu'à ce petit bled paumé s'était bien déroulé, quoi que les cahots du puissant SUV sur les petites routes montagnardes leur aient mis les nerfs à vif. Ils préféraient de loin les autoroutes de Washington !

Ils avançaient péniblement au milieu des véhicules de chantiers et de terrassement. La route était longue et une pluie glaciale s'était abattue sur la région depuis quelques heures, rendant leur progression plus délicate encore.

Devant le petit groupe, le shérif Jonhson ouvrait la marche. A présent, il connaissait par cœur cette partie de sa ville : il n'avait cessé les allers-retours depuis la découverte des corps.

"La maison appartient à Patty Fowler, leur apprit-il. Elle a été incarcérée pour un délit de conduite en état d'ivresse il y a cinq ans. Elle n'est jamais revenue.

— Elle n'a pas essayé de louer la maison ou de la vendre ? s'enquit Prentiss.

— Qui viendrait ici ? C'est un bled paumé inaccessible dès qu'il pleut un peu trop ! Il y a quarante ans, la ville faisait deux fois cette taille. Au fur et à mesure, les gens vieillissent, les ados partent et la ville s'éteint doucement. Tout le monde veut aller à New-York, ces temps ci. Les grandes métropoles, c'est tout ce qui fait rêver les jeunes, maintenant !

— Personne n'est venu près de la maison ces derniers temps ? poursuivit Morgan. Dans une ville aussi peu peuplée que la vôtre, de nouveaux visages ont forcément dû être remarqué !

— Il y avait bien des gens étranges, mais ils travaillaient sur les chantiers."

Morgan, Prentiss et reid prirent bonne note de ce détail. Se déguiser en ouvrier travaillant à la rénovation de la route permettrait d'aller partout sans attirer l'attention. Peut-être était-ce là l'astuce de leurs tueurs pour se mêler à la foule ? Il faudrait qu'ils en aient le cœur net. Morgan, qui ne tenait pas à communiquer trop d'éléments au shérif Jonhson, attendit d'être un peu distancé pour appeler Garcia. Il la mit sur la piste des ouvriers de chantier tandis qu'il prévoyait d'aller interroger personnellement les serveuses du seul restaurant de la ville. Si les ouvriers étaient bien leurs suspects, nul doute qu'ils avaient dû aller s'y restaurer.

Morgan sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement à la maison abandonnée. Comme il s'y attendait, l'accès en était facile. Un chemin juste assez large quittait la route principale en réfection sur une vingtaine de mètre avant d'arriver au portail rouillé. Avec les buissons et les arbres épais, toute cette partie échappait aux regards. Définitivement un mode opératoire bien rodé.

Mais comment les suspects avaient-ils su que ces deux maisons étaient vides ? Comment avaient-ils sus qu'il y avait des travaux à proximité ? Ces questions turlupinaient Reid depuis longtemps quand il passa la porte d'entrée. Bien que les profileurs aient reçu une description précise des lieux, se retrouver face à un espace totalement vide les surprit. Reid resta planté devant l'entrée quelques secondes avant de s'avancer de quelque pas. Il se focalisa immédiatement sur le sol et le plafond, que les suspects avaient laissés tels quels. Ils n'avaient fait que démontrer la structure intérieure sans reboucher ni repeindre les trous faits.

Morgan, le plus au fait des techniques de construction, s'empara de son calepin pour croquer rapidement la scène. Il s'attarda en particulier sur les différences par rapport à leur première scène de crime.

"Le coroner a enlevé les corps hier soir, leur confirma le shérif. Il a fait un rapport préliminaire cette nuit."

L'homme tendit un dossier comportant une bonne cinquantaine de pages. Contrairement au Bureau, la petite bourgade n'était pas encore passée au numérique. Prentiss s'empara du dossier tandis que Morgan et Reid s'éloignaient.

"Avec votre autorisation, nous voudrions que les corps soient ramenés à Minneapolis, poursuivit-elle. Le légiste est déjà au courant de l'affaire, il sera le mieux placé pour repérer des éléments intéressants."

S'il avait officiellement le choix, le shérif savait surtout que les services du coroner étaient limités. Devant un sérial killer, ne pas accepter la requête des profileurs du FBI serait difficile à justifier. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation pour la forme, il donna son accord.

Prentiss avait d'ores et déjà disparu dans la cave. Seuls Morgan et Reid restaient au rez-de-chaussée, le second tentant de se rendre utile auprès du premier.

Dans la cave, Prentiss étudiait sol et murs. Les cadavres enlevés, elle se contenta des photographies. Une bonne partie du dossier fourni par le shérif comportait les photos de la scène de crime telle qu'il l'avait découverte. Au final, seules trois misérables pages représentaient le rapport préliminaire du coroner. Elle se concentra sur les premières images des cadavres. Comme à Minneapolis, les quatre corps étaient étendus, raides, habillés et tenant la balance sur leurs poitrines. Rien n'avait changé de ce côté-là.

La première chose que Prentiss releva lors de son étude des lieux fut l'escalier étroit qui tournait d'un quart ainsi que le plafond extrêmement bas. La cave ne faisait guère plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt de hauteur. Elle en conclut rapidement que soit le suspect avaient traîné les victimes au sous-sol, soit ils s'y étaient mis à deux. Au vu de l'état de squelette des corps, il n'était plus possible de savoir s'ils avaient eu des ecchymoses ante ou post-mortem et donc de privilégier l'une ou l'autre des hypothèses.

 _Sauf si les meurtres avaient eu lieu au sous-sol ?_ se demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Prentiss écarta promptement cette hypothèse : la cave ne portait pas de marque de sang. Les victimes y avaient été amenées post-mortem. Du reste, les installations au rez-de-chaussée servaient précisément à assassiner les victimes sans laisser de trace. A quoi bon dans ce cas les tuer au sous-sol ? D'autant que Prentiss avait beau observer les moindres recoins, elle ne voyait pas l'ombre d'un trou de perceuse. La structure de la cave n'avait pas été touchée.

Une fois ce point déterminé, elle se concentra sur la position des corps. L'exécution s'était faite rapidement : sur deux des quatre victimes, l'unique balle avait frappé en plein coeur. Dans un autre cas, le projectile avait percé l'aorte, entraînant un décès par hémorragie en moins de trois minutes. Le dernier, enfin, avait reçu la balle au niveau des poumons. Pour lui, l'agonie avait été plus longue : le coroner en avait estimé la durée à une petite demi-heure.

Prentiss songea à toute la souffrance de la victime pendant cette demi-heure, à cracher du sang, incapable de respirer correctement, à se sentir peu à peu plus proche de la mort. Personne n'avait abrégé son agonie. L'agent ferma les photos sur sa tablette pour entrer dans le bloc note.

 _Au moins un suspect présente un profil de sadique_ , écrivit-elle.


	8. Chapter 8

A l'étage, Morgan et Reid analysaient les lieux. Plus précisément, Reid laissait Morgan analyser les lieux. Bien que sa mémoire eidétique fasse des merveilles sur tous leurs cas, le génie n'avait guère de compétences dans la construction de maisons et il se contentait de signaler quelques éléments à son collègue qui contredisaient les éléments théoriques d'un livre de construction lu il y a bien longtemps.

"Ils ont laissé des WC, releva Reid, mais ils ont enlevé toutes les cloisons…

— Ils ont aussi laissé les écoulements et les arrivées d'eau, indiqua Morgan en montrant des tuyaux à proximité des WC. Peut-être une salle de bain ? Mais alors pourquoi reproduire une salle de bain au rez-de-chaussée alors qu'il y en a une en haut ?"

Il continua d'inspecter ce niveau. Grâce à une échelle, les policiers avaient fait le tour de la demeure avant leur arrivée. A défaut d'avoir vérifié le fonctionnement de la salle de bain de l'étage, ils avaient au moins attesté son existence.

"Ils ont beau avoir fait le vide -au sens propre !- ils se sont arrangés pour pouvoir vivre là… marmonna Morgan en revenant près des WC. Donc ici ce serait l'espace de détention de la victime avec le minimum vital d'hygiène...Mais dans ce cas, à quoi servent les autres zones ? La plus grande devrait justement être utilisée pour la détention, non ?"

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, il indiquait la plus petite des surfaces, d'à peine douze mètres carrés, espace salle de bain compris.

"Tout a un rapport avec la justice, rappela Reid. Ceci doit être au centre du mode opératoire, l'élément fondamental que les suspects reproduiront toujours. Tant que nous ne savons pas à quoi ça sert, nous n'avancerons pas…"

Morgan grommela quelques phrases incompréhensibles, les yeux fixés sur les rangées de trous qui séparaient les différentes zones. Soudainement, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il connecta les paroles de Reid avec la scène de crime.

"Nom de…" s'exclama-t-il avant de s'avancer au centre de la pièce.

Il étudia encore le rez-de-chaussée, ses grandes mains allant et venant, traçant de larges signes dans l'air. Au fur et à mesure, son imagination rendait réelles les modifications effectuées par les suspects.

"Morgan ? intervint doucement Reid, partagé entre son désir de comprendre et son désir de ne pas briser la profonde concentration de son collègue.

— Tout a un rapport avec la justice ! répéta Morgan. Regard, ici -il se plaça dans la plus grande des zones- c'est la salle d'interrogatoire. Là, juste à côté, c'est la salle d'observation ! Et ici…

— La cellule de détention en attendant d'interroger le suspect, comprit Reid. Il y a trois espaces ici et pas chez les Byfields parce que dans leur maison, il n'y avait pas assez de place. Les suspects ont mis la zone de détention à la cave. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont placé l'armoire devant le soupirail. Ils ne pouvaient pas toucher à la structure même, ils ont dû improviser."

Reid se figea. Il venait de comprendre le mode opératoire des suspects. Et ce n'était pas bon du tout.

"Ils recréent un procès, souffla-t-il d'une voix blanche. Les suspects jugent les victimes comme si elles étaient des criminels ! Ici, ils obtiennent les aveux de la victime. Ensuite, ils exécutent la sentence comme un tribunal le ferait... C'est une peine de mort par peloton d'exécution ! Statistiquement, dans le pays, plus de 1000 exécutions se font par injection létale, 130 par électrocution, 11 par chambre à gaz et seulement 3 par peloton d'exécution ! Dans certains Etat, les condamnés peuvent choisir eux même la méthode...

— Les suspects sont davantage que des vengeurs ou des justiciers, interrompit abruptement Morgan. Ils recréent la totalité du processus judiciaire, de la mise en examen à l'exécution de la peine...ça veut dire qu'ils doivent impliquer aussi les acteurs du procès : la victime, l'avocat de la victime, l'agent menant l'interrogatoire, le juge… Au moins trois personnes de la Ligue !

— Quatre si on compte également le bourreau. Et le bourreau est toujours distinct du juge ! Sinon, ce n'est plus de la justice, c'est de la tyrannie."

Un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine de Morgan. Il travaillait pour la justice. Les centaines et les centaines de policiers qui risquaient chaque jour leurs vies travaillaient pour la justice. Ils travaillaient tous à mettre les tueurs sous les verrous. Des tueurs comme ces pseudo-justiciers ! _Pour qui se prenaient ces types ?_

"Il faut que nous prévenions les autres, décida Reid, sans s'apercevoir de la colère noire dans laquelle était plongé Morgan. La construction est plutôt ton domaine, peut-être que tu ferais mieux d'appeler Hotch pour tout lui expliquer…"

Morgan se força à se calmer. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire mais il ne savait que trop bien l'effet de ses emportements dans une enquête : il devenait incontrôlable et risquait de nuire à l'arrestation des responsables. La dernière fois, c'était à New-York. Il se souvenait encore du savon que lui avait passé Hotch.

Morgan inspira profondément une dernière fois avant de se retourner vers Reid, qui attendait encore une réponse.

"Il ne s'agit pas que de monter de faux murs, il y a aussi tout le mobilier nécessaire à une enquête, considéra Morgan.

— Généralement, il faut compter la table et deux chaises dans la salle d'interrogatoire, une table dans la salle d'observation, au moins un matelas dans la cellule plus un lavabo, un WC et/ou une douche…Sans compter les affaires nécessaires pour des journées dans la maison : cafetière, gobelets, micro-onde, imprimante, vêtements pour le suspect...

— Comme les travaux doivent s'étaler sur trois voire quatre jours, en comptant plusieurs ouvriers, une simple camionnette suffirait à tout transporter avec un aller-retour par jour de travaux", estima Morgan en coupant net l'énumération de Reid.

Il sortit vivement son téléphone portable.

"Déesse de l'amour attend ordre de son Cupidon ! le salua Garcia avec son humour habituel.

— Est ce que tu sais quelle entreprise de bâtiment a réalisé les travaux de la ville et ceux des immeubles à proximité de la maison des Byfields ?

— Hum...hum, marmonna Garcia en cherchant. Il y a eu plusieurs entreprises de BTP à Minneapolis et...Yep ! L'entreprise Ponce & cie est commune ! C'est une super grande société, plus de huit mille employés, des centaines de véhicules…

— Recherche une camionnette qui serait allée sur les deux chantiers ! intervint vivement Morgan.

— Ou des ouvriers qui ont travaillé sur les deux", rappela Reid.

Ils espéraient voir la même plaque d'immatriculation ou les mêmes noms surgir à proximité des deux zones de travaux : ça leur faciliterait la tâche en leur donnant des noms de suspects. Pourtant, au fond de lui, Morgan redoutait que les tueurs ne soient pas les mêmes : bien que le mode opératoire était identique, les multiples disparitions géographiquement éloignées mais rapprochées dans le temps. Indubitablement, ils avaient affaire à de nombreux suspects organisés. Un groupe que Morgan estimait à peut-être une dizaine de personnes. Une multiplicité de véhicules ou d'ouvrier viendrait confirmer sa théorie.

"J'ai deux correspondances ! s'enthousiasma Garcia. Mickaël Malte et Terry Blackney, ouvriers chez Ponce & Cie depuis respectivement onze et neuf ans.

— Est ce qu'ils ont déjà eu affaire à la justice avant ? En particulier comme victimes ou proches de victimes de criminels relâchés ?

— Hum...marmonna encore une fois l'analyste. La sœur de Mickaël Malte a été agressée dans son enfance par un camarade de son lycée qui avait été condamné à du sursis pour racket. Elle a passé des années à être suivie par un psychologue.

— Et Terry Blackney ? intervint Reid.

— Il a fait l'objet d'une tentative de meurtre par un toxicomane. Poignardé deux fois dans l'estomac, il a contracté une maladie nosocomiale à l'hôpital. Il y est resté quasiment six mois. Le toxicomane avait déjà été arrêté pour vol. Il n'a pas été condamné à de la prison mais à un internement pour une cure de désintoxication puis il a été relâché.

— Envoie-nous leurs adresses !"

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : les agents reçurent non pas seulement les adresses mais tout le dossier complet sur leurs tablettes. Lorsque Prentiss remonta, ils échangèrent leurs informations puis décidèrent d'aller rendre visite à Mickaël Malte et à Terry Blackney. Tous deux devaient travailler sur un nouveau chantier, aux alentours de Dallas.


	9. Chapter 9

Les Kenneth restaient emmurés dans un silence prudent. Parfois, au cours d'un interrogatoire, les profileurs avaient réussi à les piéger, à les faire se contredire, à leur poser une colle à laquelle ils ne pouvaient opposer que des balbutiements peu convaincants. Les agents les avaient tour à tour menacés, cajolés, proposé un arrangement, séparés, remis ensemble…Rien. Les familles arrêtées n'avaient jamais avoué ce qu'elles cachaient. Ils faisaient un profil bas, attendaient la fin de leur détention avec une angoisse qui se peignait sur leurs visages.

Les Kenneth et Aurelia Witton en étaient à vingt-quatre heures de garde à vue. Pour les agents, il s'agissait du cinquième jour d'investigation. _Cinq jours !_ Hotch commençait à désespérer. Ils avaient si peu avancé…

Hors des murs préservés du commissariat, les journalistes guettaient la moindre petite information. La situation s'envenimait doucement, l'affaire faisait les unes quotidiennes. Les profileurs se seraient bien passés de cette publicité : elle ne faisait qu'augmenter la psychose.

Grâce au travail acharné de Garcia, Lynch et Reid, ils avaient relié vingt-trois disparus à leurs tueurs sur cinq ans. Vingt-trois et leurs recherches n'étaient pas encore terminées ! Tous des juges, des procureurs, des avocats. Un moment, ils avaient cru découvrir un policier mais les circonstances de sa disparition présentaient trop de différences. Ils l'avaient écarté.

Hotch fixa les photos de toutes les victimes accrochées sur le tableau blanc, la gorge nouée. _Rebecca Edgecombe_. Il l'avait connue du temps où il était un jeune procureur inexpérimenté. Ils avaient déjeuné ensemble régulièrement et elle lui avait donné quelques ficelles du métier, lui avait précisé quelles personnes il fallait avoir dans son carnet d'adresse, lesquelles il devait éviter.

Elle n'avait pas condamné un certain Arthur Tallbird, treize ans à l'époque, pour un vol à l'étalage : avec les parents, elle avait trouvé un accord imposant un suivi socio-psychologique, un travail dans une association et une assiduité à l'école. Deux ans après l'audience, Tallbird, embrigadé par de jeunes adultes plus vieux, avait commis un braquage. Un vigile s'était fait tuer ainsi qu'un membre de la bande. Le frère du vigile était en garde à vue. Lui non plus n'avait pas d'alibi pour la semaine où Edgecombe avait été portée disparue. Lui aussi savait ce qui se tramait. Et lui aussi se taisait !

* * *

.

* * *

Hotch revint derrière la vitre sans tain et observa la quadragénaire assise à la table. Julia Kenneth avait perdu vingt kilos depuis le décès de sa fille. Le chagrin l'avait littéralement asséchée. Avec les rides prononcées de son front, le nez pointu dont les narines frémissaient à la moindre contrariété, les dents jaunies par la cigarette, le cou maigre et les mains aux ongles rongées, elle ressemblait à une quinquagénaire voire une sexagénaire. La tristesse avait aussi marqué ses yeux. Ils paraissaient être perpétuellement humides.

Contrairement à ce que Hotch avait pensé, elle tenait remarquablement le coup après une journée complète en garde à vue. Néanmoins, Julia Kenneth était la seule à présenter quelques failles dans sa défense. Il lui arrivait de bafouiller, s'emmêler dans ses explications, jeter des coups d'œil nerveux au miroir sans tain. Les profileurs décidèrent de les utiliser.

JJ poussa la porte. Elle apportait avec elle un paquet de chips, un sandwich et une bouteille de soda. Elle posa le tout sur la table sans se départir de son sourire amical. Elle s'assit en face tout en lui laissant quelques instants pour se restaurer.

« Madame Kenneth, vous devez-nous aider », la pria JJ.

Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête en signe de dénégation et reposa la bouteille sur la table.

« Vous dites que ces personnes agissent pour la justice. Ils tuent des gens ! Des gens qui avaient des familles. Des femmes, des enfants… Et s'ils se trompent ? Et s'ils tuent un juge qui n'a relâché aucun criminel ? Les victimes ont une famille !

— Moi aussi !" murmura la quadragénaire.

Elle étouffa un sanglot. Dans un piteux effort de faire bonne figure, elle carra les épaules et se redressa. Avec les cernes sous les yeux et les tremblements de ses mains, c'était peine perdue.

"La mort de Doraleen a brisé notre famille. Avec mon mari, on ne pouvait plus se trouver dans une même pièce ! Plus échanger une phrase sans tourner aux reproches... Rien n'est plus jamais pareil quand on perd un enfant… »

JJ hocha lentement la tête. Elle savait qu'elle interrogeait Julia Kenneth parce qu'elles avaient une certaine ressemblance physique et qu'avec Henry, elle pouvait plus facilement nouer un contact. Elle sortit la photo de deux jeunes gens qu'elle posa sous le nez de Julia.

« Dans ce cas aidez-nous ! poursuivit JJ avec un peu plus de force dans la voix. Ils ont une famille. Ce jeune homme est procureur depuis six mois. Il a des parents âgés, deux petites sœurs et une petite amie. _Regardez-le !_ Cette jeune fille a deux ans d'expérience dans un cabinet d'avocat. Elle n'avait que les dossiers perdus d'avance parce que ses patrons sont de gros misogynes. Elle travaillait plus de cent heures par semaine pour leur prouver qu'elle était compétente ! »

La lèvre inférieure de Kenneth trembla. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les photos. Sentant qu'elle commençait à percer, JJ poursuivit. Elle sortit d'autres photos, les aligna sur la table, détailla la situation de chacune des victimes. Elle la força à se souvenir de leurs visages et de leurs noms.

Pour Kenneth, ce ne furent plus seulement le juge, l'avocat, le procureur d'une affaire. Ils devinrent des personnes avec un passé, une famille, des personnes sans avenir désormais. Vingt-trois personnes. Les photos prenaient la plus grande partie de la table, laissant à peine assez de place pour le plateau repas.

Kenneth frissonna. Elle ne voulait pas parler mais les émotions prirent le dessus et elle sentit qu'elle craquait. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues creuses. Elle ferma les yeux pour oublier les visages. Sans succès ; celui de Sherman s'était déjà incrusté dans son esprit. Avec ses yeux doux, ses épais sourcils et ses cheveux bruns, grisonnant par endroits, il avait tout d'un homme charmant.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Julia Kenneth commença à parler. Les mots sortaient de sa bouche que, épuisée aussi bien physiquement que nerveusement, elle ne parvenait pas à retenir :

« La ligue. C'est comme ça qu'ils s'appellent. _La Ligue des Justiciers_ …

— Comment vous ont-ils contactée ?

— Par internet. Leur site. Il y a un espace…on raconte notre histoire. Comment Doraleen a été intoxiquée. Comment on a découvert que le resto avait déjà été épinglé pour défaut d'hygiène…Après, ils envoient un mail. Ils demandent des renseignements.

— Que demandent-ils ? insista JJ.

— Des détails sur le procès. Sur Doraleen. Sur nous aussi des fois. Si...Si nous voulions punir le responsable de la mort de Doraleen.

— Shell a été punie, elle a été condamnée et incarcérée…

— Non. Le Juge…Il a dit que ce n'est pas la faute des criminels. Ils sont malades. Ils ont des pulsions, ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher. C'est pour ça qu'il faut les emprisonner. Tant qu'ils ne sont pas emprisonnés, ils vont recommencer, c'est certain ! Il faut les empêcher de nuire. Sherman n'a rien fait ! Si…S'il avait condamné Shell, Doraleen serait toujours en vie. C'est sa faute. La sienne et rien que la sienne ! »

Pour JJ, la diatribe virulente avait des relents d'endoctrinement. Les phrases semblaient apprises par coeur, comme une litanie qu'on entend une fois et qu'on se répète encore et encore.

Julia Kenneth s'effondra tout à coup. A bout de souffle, elle ferma les yeux et détourna le visage. Plus elle avait raconté son histoire, plus elle avait compris à quel point elle s'était fourvoyée, comme si les paroles du Juge, comme si son raisonnement ne tenait plus la route une fois qu'on essayait de l'expliquer à haute voix. Ce qui semblait si logique, si évident dans la petite maison sombre, vide en l'absence de sa fille, semblait à présent grotesque et stupide !

Et puis Julia Kenneth comprit. Et elle détesta JJ pour le lui avoir fait réaliser.

Elle s'était fourvoyée depuis des mois. Ce n'était pas la faute de Max Sherman. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu. C'était sa faute à elle. Elle avait trouvé le restaurant. Elle s'était aperçue de la propreté douteuse mais ils étaient restés là, attablés devant un milkshake contaminé par les bactéries. Lorsque Shell avait été de nouveau incarcérée, après la mort de Doraleen, Sherman les avait contactés. Il avait reconnu le nom aux infos. Quand ils s'étaient vus pour la première fois, l'homme était livide avec d'impressionnantes poches noires sous ses yeux bleus.

Il avait voulu s'excuser, leur expliquer qu'il avait tout essayé mais qu'il n'avait pas les preuves nécessaires. Parfois, c'était juste comme ça. Ça arrivait et puis c'est tout. Presque malgré elle, Julia Kenneth avait alors ressentit un peu de compassion pour ce petit homme fatigué par des années à batailler contre des suspects, à tenter de les faire condamner. A parfois condamner des innocents, parfois à relâcher des coupables, toujours à essayer de faire de son mieux.

Julia Kenneth réalisa ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle fixa de ses yeux rendus troubles par les larmes ses mains desséchées, ridées. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce qui s'était passé cette journée là. Elle se rappelait de la moindre tâche de sang sur le sol noir de la salle d'interrogatoire, ce sang qui s'échappait de la poitrine de Max Sherman bien trop rapidement. Ses yeux étaient devenus vitreux puis les avait fermés et il avait juste cessé de respirer. Sans la tache rouge sur sa poitrine, il aurait paru dormir. Julia Kenneth l'imaginait parfois juste en train de se reposer pour tenter d'échapper à la réalité : la vengeance contre Sherman n'avait pas ramené sa fille, pas plus qu'elle n'avait sauvé un mariage battant de l'aile. Plus que jamais, elle comprit toute l'étendue de sa détresse et de sa solitude.

Elle entendit à peine la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire se refermer. JJ, comprenant qu'elle ne tirerait rien de plus d'elle, était partie.


	10. Chapter 10

Garcia ne mit que quelques secondes à trouver le site en question. Sobre, beige et taupe, à l'écriture droite et étroite, il arborait le logo de la justice : une balance en équilibre. De son contenu, les profileurs ne trouvèrent rien à redire. Le site se présentait comme neutre, à vocation pédagogique, permettant de comprendre le fonctionnement de la justice américaine avec de nombreux détails sur les tribunaux et les professions juridiques et judiciaires.

Hotch dut avouer de mauvaise grâce que les informations étaient correctes, sans parti-pris et parfaitement expliquées pour un profane. Aucune phrase orientée ou à double sens ne venait semer le trouble dans l'esprit d'un lecteur. Pire, son allure de site officiel servait les intérêts de la Ligue des Justiciers et Garcia se rendit vite compte que le site était souvent référencé. Ironie du sort, il figurait même dans une liste des sites conseillés, établie par le ministère de la justice.

Aucun moyen de le supprimer sans se faire remarquer, donc. Car ce qui inquiétait les profileurs, c'était la partie _vos témoignages_ , bien placée en haut à droite du menu. C'était là que les visiteurs étaient encouragés à faire part de leur expérience, la plupart du temps en tant que victime ou proche de victimes. La Ligue imposait certains renseignements : un compte rendu le plus précis possible du procès et les noms de toutes les parties impliquées, aussi bien le juge que le procureur ou l'avocat du criminel comme de la victime, des témoins éventuels ou du criminel. Sans surprise, c'était à partir de là que la Ligue prenait contact avec les familles des victimes initiales. Elle testait la détermination de ces familles pour...pour faire quoi, au juste ? Car Hotch aussi bien que JJ en étaient convaincus, il y avait davantage derrière cette histoire qu'un simple témoignage sur un site. Il y avait autre chose, quelque chose qu'aucune des familles ne voulait avouer.

* * *

.

* * *

David Rossi s'avança dans la salle de réunion du commissariat. Il avait pris soin de bavarder avec quelques policiers, plus pour prendre la température que par volonté de perdre du temps ou faire une pause.

"Les policiers commencent à s'impatienter. Certains racontent que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose de se débarrasser des juges laxistes. Qu'ils ne comprennent rien à la réalité du terrain…"

Ce n'était pas une surprise. Dépitée devant la tournure des évènements, convaincue qu'ils allaient grandement avancer avec la découverte du site, JJ s'affala sur la chaise la plus proche. Par visio-conférence, elle observa quelques instants Garcia. L'analyste, vêtue de flamboyantes couleurs, parée de lunettes violettes, ne s'était pas avouée vaincue. Elle ne cessait de rechercher les plus petites pistes qui se présentaient à elle. Déjà, en quelques minutes, elle était parvenue à obtenir une liste de toutes les personnes impliquées dans la conception du site : webmaster, modérateurs, elle avait récupéré jusqu'à l'IP des visiteurs les plus récents. Des données nécessaires à l'enquête, bien qu'étudier chaque protagoniste prendrait un temps monstre.

Rossi ressortit sa tablette et se focalisa sur les résultats de l'autopsie. Il se rappelait bien que Prentiss avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange, sur ces photos, sans parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus. Il repassa une à une les photos et sur son calepin, il inscrivit toutes les différences et tous les points communs entre les corps.

"Quand Morgan, Prentiss et Reid doivent-ils revenir ? finit par interroger JJ.

— Cette nuit au plus tôt. Ils ont confirmé que les quatre corps retrouvés par le shérif Jonhson correspondent au mode opératoire de la Ligue. Le légiste estime les décès entre deux et un an. Ils ont découvert beaucoup de chose…"

En quelques mots, Hotch partagea les découvertes de Morgan et Prentiss. Aucun agent n'ajouta quoi que ce soit : ils se replongèrent sombrement dans leurs pensées. Maintenant qu'ils devaient chercher des protagonistes endossant le rôle des acteurs du procès, Hotch se demanda s'il n'y avait pas de véritables juges ou policiers dans les rangs de la Ligue.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Rossi bondit de sa chaise. Il avait enfin trouvé ! Sans prendre le temps de partager sa découverte avec les autres agents, il fila vers les salles d'interrogatoire. Un instant, il hésita entre Aurelia Witton, Jackson Kenneth et sa femme. Finalement, alors que Hotch et JJ le rejoignaient, il entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire où était reclu Jackson Kenneth, estimant qu'il aurait plus de chance avec lui.

Son arrivée brutale dans la pièce et le claquement de la porte firent sursauter le prévenu. Après un interrogatoire poussé et des heures seul dans la pièce, il ne s'attendait plus à ce qu'on revienne le chercher.

Sans lui accorder un regard, Rossi s'installa sur la chaise libre en face de lui. Il déposa la photo du procureur Sherman sous le nez de Kenneth puis il posa la photo du cadavre de la victime à côté.

"Dites moi, monsieur Kenneth, qui tenait l'arme, vous ou votre femme ?

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez… murmura l'homme d'une voix à peine audible.

— Je crois que vous voyez très bien, au contraire ! Celui qui se prétend juge -Kenneth détourna le regard à cette mention- est un psychopathe organisé, presque maniaque. Tout ce qu'il est est calculé au millimètre près. Alors comment pourrait-il avoir manqué le cœur de Max Sherman à une distance inférieure à trois mètres ? Parce que le Juge n'a pas tiré ! Le Juge n'est pas le Bourreau ! C'est pour ça que vous vous taisez, n'est ce pas ? Vous n'avez pas fait que raconter votre histoire sur un site, pas seulement désigné Sherman comme prochaine victime ! Vous y avez pris part ! Alors dites-moi, monsieur Kenneth, avez-vous apprécié de tenir la crosse d'une arme à feu ? Avez-vous été surpris par le recul de l'arme ? Par le bruit ? Qu'est ce que tuer un homme vous a fait ?"

Au fur et à mesure de la tirade énergique de Rossi, Jackson Kenneth était devenu livide. Dans le procès Ligue contre Max Sherman, il avait été le bourreau. Il avait appliqué la sentence de ses propres mains. Pourtant, devant la perspective de passer les prochaines années en prison, il résista de justesse à la tentation de tout raconter.

"Qui a tiré ? insista encore Rossi en se rapprochant de Kenneth. Dites-moi, QUI A TIRÉ ? Si ce n'est pas vous, ce doit être votre femme. Je ferais mieux d'aller l'interroger...

— Non ! hurla Kenneth. C'était moi ! Elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! C'est moi qui ai contacté la Ligue, c'est moi qui voulais le tuer ! Et vous savez quoi ? J'ai adoré lui tirer dessus ! Il le méritait !"

La ligue l'avait poussé, avait focalisé sa colère et sa détresse contre Sherman. Exhorté par leurs phrases vindicatives, il avait tiré. D'un côté, il le regrettait. De l'autre, avoir un exutoire l'avait empêché de sombrer encore davantage dans la dépression. D'une certaine manière, tuer Sherman l'avait sauvé. Après ce meurtre, sa colère s'était évanouie ; il s'était senti en paix. Sa vie avait repris son cours normal entre le travail et la maison, à ceci près qu'il ne faisait plus attention à sa femme.

"Jackson Kenneth, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre du procureur Max Sherman", conclut simplement Rossi.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Rossi se réjouit peu de temps de son avancée. Aurelia Witton et Julia Kenneth confirmèrent toutes deux que la Ligue leur avait fait endosser le rôle de Bourreau. Si la première ne se pavana pas comme Jackson Kenneth, elle n'en montra pas moins une absence totale de remord. Au contraire, la seconde s'effondra encore une fois en larme, mi-soulagée de voir ce poids ôté de ses frêles épaules, mi-terrorisée par cette mise en examen pour complicité de meurtre. Les profileurs les arrêtèrent de mauvaise grâce.

Chaque agent, comme chaque policier qui assista à la scène, eut l'impression d'arrêter les mauvaises personnes. Ils étaient si loin d'arrêter tous les membres de la Ligue ! D'après leurs estimations, corroborées par les indices recueillis par Morgan, ils n'avaient que 2 suspects alors qu'au minimum il y avait quatre membres de l'organisation.

Hotch était certain que le Juge était la clef de l'organisation. C'était lui qu'ils devaient attraper. A défaut, la Ligue renaîtrait toujours de ses cendres. Il espéra que les investigations des agents sous l'égide de Morgan allaient porter leurs fruits. Devant l'absence d'indices laissés par le Juge, il faudrait remonter jusqu'à lui en passant par les membres subalternes de l'organisation.

"Il est temps de donner le profil", annonça-t-il.

Avec les agents de son équipe présents dans les locaux, ils réunirent leurs différents papiers et notes et firent ensembles le point pour être certains d'avoir un profil complet. Hotch regrettait l'absence de Morgan mais devant la complexité de leur affaire, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de séparer l'équipe en deux. Devant leur nouvelle piste, Morgan devait ramener rapidement leurs suspects à Minneapolis. Autrement, ils craignaient que la Ligue, se sachant partiellement découverte, ne couvre ses traces.

En une dizaine de minutes, une foule de policiers se pressait dans la salle principale du commissariat. Ils en étaient au soir du cinquième jour d'investigations. Beaucoup des hommes en uniformes s'étaient montrés impatients, trouvant le temps d'enquête des profileurs particulièrement long.

Les agents s'alignèrent le long du mur. Ils avaient sorti le grand tableau blanc sur lequel figuraient les photos des victimes.

"Les suspects se font appeler la Ligue des Justiciers, commença Hotch. Il s'agit d'un groupement occulte qui accuse les professionnels de la justice de causer la délinquance en laissant en liberté des criminels notoires.

— Ils se basent sur les témoignages des familles des victimes de ces criminels, précisa JJ. Mais ils sont fort probable qu'ils recherchent certains éléments par eux même. En tout état de cause, ils surveillent leurs victimes et prennent contact avec eux. Jusqu'à présent, nous avons retrouvé sept corps mais une trentaine de victimes sont quasiment certaines. Il est possible qu'il y en ait beaucoup plus...

— Combien plus ? coupa brusquement un policier.

— C'est impossible de savoir le nombre exact en absence de corps et d'avis de disparition, répondit sombrement Hotch.

— Leur victimologie est toujours la même, poursuivit Rossi. La Ligue vise des juges, des procureurs et des avocats qui ont d'une certaine manière aidé les criminels notoires à retourner dans la société. Sur toutes les victimes de la Ligue, seules trois avaient véritablement commis une faute en relâchant un criminel. Les autres ont passé un accord avec le coupable ou n'avaient pas les preuves nécessaires pour poursuivre ou condamner.

— Les victimes sont approchées par mail, continua JJ. La Ligue se fait passer par un journaliste ou un proche de la victime initiale du criminel notoire. Généralement, c'est suffisant pour attirer la victime à un rendez-vous : la plupart ressentent de la culpabilité à l'idée d'avoir été incapables d'empêcher un crime ultérieur alors qu'ils ont été en face de son auteur.

— Néanmoins, cinq n'ont pas répondu à la tentative de contact, nuança Rossi. Celles là ont été enlevées de manière plus musclées. Les policiers en charge des disparitions de l'époque ont noté des traces de bagarre dans les domiciles des victimes ou sur les trajets entre le domicile et le lieu de travail. Les agresseurs étaient masqués et à chaque fois le véhicule a été retrouvé incendié quelques jours plus tard. Deux victimes étaient juges et avaient commis une faute lors d'un procès, une était un procureur qui avait négligé son dossier. Les deux dernières étaient surbookées ou n'avaient simplement pas envie d'aller à cette rencontre. Toutes les deux étaient avocats.

— Cela veut dire qu'une fois fixée sur une cible, la Ligue ira jusqu'au bout, peu important que la victime ne morde pas à l'hameçon, expliqua Hotch. Les enlèvements impliquaient au moins trois agresseurs. A chaque fois, ils ont fait en sorte que la victime ne puisse pas s'échapper.

— Ce qui nous amène au mode opératoire, poursuivit JJ. La Ligue met en scène un nouveau procès pour ses victimes. L'enlèvement correspond à l'arrestation. L'interrogatoire par la police correspond à la période de torture : la Ligue fait tout pour obtenir des aveux. C'est une fois les aveux entre leurs mains que la Ligue recontacte les familles des victimes initiales. Leur rôle sera celui du Bourreau qui applique la sentence.

— Donc la Ligue ne tue pas les victimes ? s'enquit un nouveau venu.

— Pas directement, concéda Hotch. Néanmoins, la Ligue orchestre la totalité des évènements. Les membres sont coupables d'enlèvement, de séquestration, de coups et blessures et de complicité de meurtre. Ils ne sont pas à prendre à la légère ! Certaines victimes sont à la limite de la manipulation. De belles paroles dans une période de détresse peuvent vous faire faire n'importe quoi !"

Son ton calme remit les idées en place au nouveau policier, absent lors des derniers jours d'enquête. Les monstres n'étaient pas toujours ceux qui appuyaient sur la gâchette. Et parfois, ceux qui n'appuyaient pas étaient les pires.

"Et si la famille refuse de tuer la victime ? interrompit un autre policier.

— Jusqu'à présent, nous ne nous sommes pas trouvés face à cette situation. Néanmoins, au vu de la violence subie par les victimes et l'organisation presque militaire de la Ligue, je ne pense pas qu'une famille refusant de coopérer reste en vie très longtemps. La Ligue verrait ça comme une espèce de complicité avec la victime.

— Il ne faut pas oublier que les proches de la victime initiale et la Ligue sont en contact, précisa JJ. La Ligue prend la température, travaille la famille pour être certaine de ses convictions. Ils ne mettraient pas en danger leur organisation pour un bourreau dont ils ne sont pas certains de la fiabilité."

Rapidement, un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle. Hotch laissa la tension retomber. Inutile de s'époumoner pour ramener le calme, d'autant que l'affaire était complexe. En quelques secondes, les policiers se calmèrent d'eux mêmes et les agents continuèrent.

"La Ligue est dirigée par le Juge, compléta Rossi. C'est un homme, d'environ quarante à cinquante ans. Il a une expérience personnelle de la justice : soit il exerce une profession dans le milieu de la justice, soit un de ses proches ou lui même a été agressé par un criminel non condamné une première fois. Il est intelligent et très précis, à la limite de la maniaquerie. En revanche, il n'est pas sadique. Il fait ce qu'il croit être juste. Il est certain d'être dans son bon droit.

— C'est quelqu'un qui n'acceptera pas de se faire arrêter, prévint JJ. Il comettra un suicide par policier.

— En revanche, parmi les membres de l'organisation, il existe au moins une personne sadique qui prend plaisir à torturer les victimes et les regarder mourir, intervint à nouveau Hotch. Les Bourreaux tirent sur les victimes mais leur nervosité et leur inexpérience -ce sont après tout seulement les familles des victimes initiales et pas des tueurs professionnels- leur font parfois manquer leur cible : le coeur de la victime actuelle. Le sadique, l'avocat ou peut-être l'enquêteur de la Ligue, apprécie de regarder les victimes mourir à petit feu. Néanmoins, il ne permet pas aux familles un second coup de feu pour les achever rapidement et ne le fait pas non plus lui même."

Hotch effectua une courte pause avant de reprendre avec plus de réticence :

"Selon toutes les probabilités, le suspect a été embrigadé en raison de son idéologie. Pour le moment, la Ligue bride ses envies de violence : la torture n'est qu'un moyen d'obtenir des aveux. Le risque est grand que ce suspect se découvre des penchants sadiques. Si ça arrive, il se libérera de l'emprise de la Ligue et nous aurons un serial killer incontrôlable, formé par une organisation redoutable qui lui aura appris à enlever et tuer sans laisser de preuves…"

A nouveau, un capharnaüm s'éleva. Hotch comprenait bien l'inquiétude des policiers : ils risquaient d'être parmi les premières victimes si ce sadique découvrait à quel point il appréciait les meurtres. Les esprits s'étaient échauffés. Tout ce que les policiers voyaient, c'était que le FBI était incapable d'arrêter la Ligue et qu'en plus ils risquaient de se retrouver avec un autre cinglé sur les bras. Contrairement à la première interruption, il fallut cette fois ramener le calme.

"Nous comprenons votre inquiétude, garantit Hotch. Nous sommes là pour vous aider."

Sa voix calme et son apparence austère firent des merveilles pour calmer l'humeur ombrageuse des agents.

"Pour l'instant, nous n'en sommes pas là. Les meurtres s'étalent sur des années, le suspect ne semble pas s'en lasser et rien ne dit qu'il le fera un jour. Ce n'est qu'une éventualité.

— Elle est vachement sympa l'éventualité, souffla un officier à son voisin.

— La Ligue, reprit Rossi rapidement pour éviter des débordements, prend son temps dans sa mise en scène. Elle a besoin de reproduire la salle d'interrogatoire, la salle d'observation et de la cellule de détention et donc de trouver une maison susceptible d'être aménagée à leur convenance. Le matériel nécessaire est malheureusement basique et impossible à tracer mais nous en avons fait une liste, au cas où. Idem pour les maisons susceptibles d'intéresser la Ligue.

— Nous pensons qu'au moins deux membres de la ligue travaillent dans le secteur du BTP, ajouta Hotch. Nous avons des suspects, mon équipe va les interroger.

— Il est probable que la Ligue soit organisée en cellules autonomes, poursuivit sombrement JJ. Ce serait cohérent avec le souci que la Ligue a de ne pas laisser de preuve. De cette manière, si une cellule tombe, une autre peut poursuivre leur mission.

— Combien sont-ils ? intervint un policier.

— Plus d'une dizaine. Il faut au moins trois personnes pour mener à bien un procès simulé : le juge, l'avocat de la victime et l'agent enquêteur. Il y a peut-être également un procureur mais son rôle serait alors extrêmement réduit. Tous n'ont pas forcément besoin d'être constamment sur place. Nous pensons qu'en vertu de leurs rôles et pour prévenir toute tentative de fuite de la victime, deux kidnappeurs sont toujours présent sur les scènes de crime : l'avocat de la victime et l'agent enquêteur.

— Néanmoins, nous sommes quasiment certains qu'il n'y a qu'un seul juge. Tant que nous ne l'aurons pas trouvé, nous ne pourrons pas mettre fin à la Ligue.

— Merci de votre attention", conclut Hotch.

* * *

Je plaide coupable de manque de régularité ! Chose que je fais rarement dans les fanfics (d'autant que l'histoire est finie). J'avoue que depuis la fin de mes études, j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer sur autre chose que mes dessins. C'est vraiment fou d'avoir du temps libre.

Merci en tout cas de suivre cette histoire.


	11. Chapter 11

Le chantier sur lequel travaillaient leurs deux suspects du BTP se voyait de loin grâce à la grue qui se détachait nettement dans le ciel sans nuage. Morgan n'eut qu'à suivre cette direction sans se préoccuper du GPS. Il ne connaissait pas la ville de Dallas. Fort heureusement, le SUV échappa aux bouchons. A presque neuf heures en ce vendredi matin, les rues étaient déjà encombrées de véhicules.

Les agents atteignirent enfin le lieu du chantier. Quelques années plus tôt, le quartier ne comportait que des maisons. Aujourd'hui, avec la résistance de Dallas à la crise et sa capacité à attirer de grandes entreprises, la démographie était au beau fixe. Les maisons laissaient place à un immense terrain de terre retournée. Trois immeubles commençaient à sortir de la terre meurtrie.

Morgan gara le SUV dans un parking à quelques mètres de l'imposant chantier. Prentiss estima le nombre d'ouvriers y travaillant à environ cinq cent. Ils avaient beau avoir les photos des suspects et leurs noms, les retrouver au milieu de toute cette boue, poutres métalliques, et camions de chantier était une affaire corsée.

Reid grimaça en plongeant des deux pieds dans la terre meuble. Non seulement il n'avait pas eu de café lors du petit-déjeuner -la cafetière du motel avait rendu l'âme- mais en plus il devait patauger dans la gadoue. La journée commençait bien !

Après quelques instants de flottement, Morgan aperçut un petit homme grassouillet dont la grosse voix portait à une bonne centaine de mètres. Les trois agents se dirigèrent vers lui en prenant garde à ne pas glisser sur les flaques gelées. Ils atteignirent rapidement le conducteur des travaux. L'homme blêmit devant les plaques du FBI. Il songea à l'emploi de travailleurs en situation irrégulière, aux pots-de-vin pour l'attribution du chantier, à la falsification des comptes...A tout, sauf à l'arrestation de deux de ses ouvriers pour une enquête pour meurtre. Mais comment diable allait-il faire sans son grutier ? Les jours de retard coûtaient une fortune !

Mickaël Malte et Terry Blackeley ne prirent pas la fuite, se contentant d'invectiver les agents et les accuser de déranger leur travail. Eux, dans une société de criminels ? N'importe quoi ! Ils étaient bénévoles dans une association qui venait en aide aux victimes d'erreurs judiciaires !

Comme Morgan dirigeait un Terry Blackeley menotté vers la voiture et que Prentiss en faisait de même pour Mickaël Malte, Reid étudiait les lieux. Sa mémoire fantastique et sa logique imparable lui firent remarquer un ouvrier curieusement habillé de chaussures en cuir noir. Un coup d'œil plus attentif lui permit de se rendre compte que les chaussures avaient été lustrées récemment, que le jean était parfaitement repassé, sans trace de salissures ni de plis et que les mains délicates de l'homme ne convenaient décidément pas à un travail manuel. Plus inquiétant, la longueur de la veste pouvait facilement dissimuler une arme.

Ni une ni deux, Reid dégaina son pistolet.

"Morgan ! Le troisième homme du groupe, celui avec les chaussures noires ! s'exclama Reid sans cesser de quitter le concerné des yeux.

— Les chaussures…?"

Morgan comprit en une seconde. Un seul ouvrier n'avait pas de chaussures de sécurité. Un seul ouvrier les regardait avec cette lueur de détermination brillant au fond de ses yeux sombres plutôt que la lueur de curiosité habituelle. Il n'était pas très loin des profileurs -à peine une dizaine de mètres- et profitait d'être à moitié dissimulé derrière d'autres personnes pour étudier les agents.

"FBI ! hurla Morgan en poussant Blackeley à terre et en saisissant son arme. Arrêtez-vous !"

La suite se passa rapidement. Alors que les autres s'écartaient vivement, l'ouvrier plongea la main droite sous sa veste. Morgan ne lui laissa pas une chance : il lui tira dans l'épaule. La balle de Reid, elle, atteignit l'homme à l'estomac. Il s'effondra dans la boue, la main serrée sur un glock semblable à ceux que les agents utilisaient généralement.

Lorsque Morgan revint vers eux après avoir s'être accroupi quelques secondes près de leur agresseur, son visage grave laissait présager de l'issue de la confrontation. L'agent inclina la tête, jeta un coup d'œil à leurs suspects menottés, puis il leur dit simplement :

"Il est mort. De deux choses l'une. Ou la Ligue veut votre peau, ou la Ligue veut la nôtre et elle se moque des dommages collatéraux. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il est de votre intérêt de nous parler."

Les deux ouvriers hochèrent frénétiquement la tête. Ils ne s'étaient jamais engagés à ça ! Bien au contraire. Juste un peu de bénévolat dans une association d'aide aux victimes d'erreurs judiciaires ! Devenus pâles comme la mort, ils tremblaient comme des feuilles. Déjà, le conducteur de travaux s'avançait à grandes enjambées vers eux. Non seulement il était privé de grutier, mais en plus les profileurs distrayaient ses ouvriers ! N'y avait-il pas de loi contre le harcèlement injustifié ? Il continuait de pester intérieurement quand il aperçut le corps allongé sur le sol.

"Je reste ici pour m'occuper de ça, décida Morgan avant d'ajouter. Reid, je te paye un café quand tu veux…"

* * *

.

* * *

Devenir la cible de tueurs changea les plans des agents. Si Morgan avait convenu avec Hotch de ramener les suspects à Minneapolis pour leur interrogatoire, Prentiss et Reid se réfugièrent rapidement vers le commissariat le plus proche pour se mettre à l'abri. Blackeley et Malte tremblaient encore quand ils furent dirigés dans les salles d'interrogatoire. Morgan absent, Prentiss prit naturellement la tête de leur petit groupe.

Reid étudia l'attitude de Blackeley, de toute évidence le meneur du duo.

"Il est terrorisé, jugea le profileur. Ses mains n'arrêtent pas de se crisper sur son pantalon, il regarde partout, ce sont les signes de profond malaise. Je ne crois pas qu'il avait connaissance de tous les plans de la Ligue…

— Moi non plus mais ils savent quelque chose. Quelque chose que la Ligue ne veut pas qu'on sache !

— Tu vas interroger lequel ? Blackeley connait peut-être plus de chose mais Malte est proche du point de rupture. Tu seras à peine entrée dans la pièce qu'il sera en train de pleurer.

— Pour l'instant, je les laisse tout seul, c'est plus effrayant pour eux. Et il faut que j'appelle Hotch. Ça ne va pas lui plaire du tout…"

Elle eut raison : si Hotch avait hésité à rajouter Rossi à leur groupe, il regretta de ne pas l'avoir fait. L'idée que ses hommes avaient manqué de se faire tirer dessus alors qu'il était à des centaines de kilomètres de là le rendait malade.

« Nous avons donné le profil ici, annonça finalement Hotch. Nous n'avons plus grand chose à faire. Grâce à Rossi, nous avons trouvé le rôle réel des victimes. Je pense que la Ligue n'est plus dans les parages.

— Mais ils peuvent très bien être à Dallas, comprit Prentiss. Si Blakeley et Malte étaient sur place pour un chantier, ils ont pu construire d'autres cellules d'interrogatoire…

— Nous serons là d'ici une dizaine d'heures. D'ici là, faites attention à vous !

— Entendu Hotch. »

Prentiss décida d'interroger Malte. Il était plus fragile que son compère et le temps jouait contre eux : il était probable que la Ligue détenait quelqu'un sur Dallas.

« Reid, voit avec Garcia s'il y a eu des disparitions suspectes aux alentours », ordonna gentiment Prentiss.

Presque aussitôt, elle s'engouffra dans la salle d'interrogatoire où Malte faisait les cent pas. Au claquement de la porte, l'homme sursauta et, sans qu'elle n'ait rien eu à lui dire, tira la chaise et s'assit derrière la table, les mains crispées sur ses cuisses. Un tic anxieux agitait les commissures de ses lèvres. Avec sa tête baissée, ses yeux clairs qui l'observaient à la dérobée et son apparence négligée, il faisait peine à voir. Son profil avait été facile à faire : c'était un jeune homme issu d'une famille pauvre d'une vingtaine d'années qui travaillait dans le bâtiment depuis ses seize ans. Une part de son salaire allait à sa sœur qui habitait avec lui et une bonne partie de son temps libre était dévoué à des associations. S'il avait détesté le type qui avait agressé sa soeur, il avait passé l'éponge et accepté la situation. Gentil, courageux, il n'avait pas le profil d'un assassin ou d'un complice de la Ligue, si ce n'était sa crédulité et son immaturité qui en faisait une proie facile.

Prentiss s'assit en face de lui et sortit les photos de la cave des Byfields et de la seconde maison. Les photos avaient capturé tous les détails de la construction mais également les corps alignés. Prentiss n'avait pas voulu partager avec l'ouvrier les seules photos postérieures à l'enlèvement des corps. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre la gravité de la situation et le faire parler au plus vite. Si c'était encore possible, Malte blêmit. Il eut du mal à détacher son attention des cadavres pour étudier le reste des photos.

« J'ai fait des travaux dans ces maisons… murmura-t-il, désespéré. J'ai fait des travaux dans ces maisons…

— Ces travaux, n'est-ce pas ? »

La gorge nouée, Malte étudia les plans. Il les reconnut aisément et, la gorge nouée, il se contenta de hocher la tête. Prentiss lui fournit une feuille et un stylo.

"J'ai besoin que vous me notiez les adresses de toutes les maisons où vous avez effectué ce genre de travaux et les noms de toutes les personnes impliquées. Surtout la personne qui vous a demandé les travaux !"

Au total, Malte inscrivit quatre adresses et un seul nom. Pour deux d'entre elles, il n'était pas certain. C'était les premières et il ne faisait jamais vraiment attention aux noms des rues. C'était Blackeley qui s'occupait de tout : discuter avec le maître d'œuvre, aller chercher le matériel, ramener la camionnette,...Lui n'était qu'un petit ouvrier qui ne faisait qu'assembler les différents éléments. Il n'avait même pas adressé plus de deux phrases au responsable des travaux ! Il arrivait très tôt ou très tard sur les chantiers, travaillait quelques heures et repartait.

Prentiss récupéra la feuille.

« Evan Covert ? C'est la personne qui vous a contacté pour construire ces salles ?

— C'est ça...Avan...Even...Evan Covert...je vous jure que je ne sais rien ! »

Il allait se défendre lorsque Morgan surgit dans la salle. Avec ses sourcils froncés et sa large carrure, il impressionna d'emblée le frêle Mickaël Malte. L'homme se recroquevilla sur son siège en se demandant ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus. Morgan jeta une photo sur la table.

« Evan Covert...Est ce qu'il ressemblait à ça ? »

Encore une fois, Malte hocha la tête. Il se recroquevilla davantage lorsque Morgan pesta. Finalement, les deux agents sortirent.

« Depuis quand tu es là ? s'enquit Prentiss en lui tendant la feuille.

— Pas plus de quelques minutes.

— L'homme sur la photo est notre tireur mystère ?

— Touché. Je te paris ce que tu veux que ce ne sera pas son vrai nom. Garcia recherche déjà des correspondances.

— Malte a terminé les travaux d'une maison de Dallas il y a deux mois ! s'exclama Prentiss.

— Garcia n'a trouvé aucune disparition dans les alentours, les informa rapidement Reid. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas de victimes. Il est possible que la victime n'ait pas été portée disparue, qu'elle vienne de disparaître…

— Doucement Pretty Boy ! On va y aller, on verra bien.

— Hotch a dit de rester tranquille et de ne pas prendre trop de risques jusqu'à son arrivée, rappela Prentiss.

— Je sais. Deux voitures de polices viennent avec nous. »

Prentiss et Reid hochèrent la tête. Quels qu'en fussent les risques, ils feraient leur job. Et ils le feraient bien.


	12. Chapter 12

Morgan eut un mandat en à peine deux heures. L'agent n'eut même pas à défendre son opinion. Pour tous les juges, l'affaire était prioritaire et ils n'étaient pas très regardants, si bien qu'à quatre heures de l'après-midi, les profileurs secondés par deux voitures de police se tenaient devant la maison incriminée.

L'habitation ne sortait pas de l'ordinaire. Tout au plus des mauvaises herbes poussaient-elles dans le jardinet à l'avant. Les rideaux étaient tirés à toutes les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée et cet indice laissa penser Morgan qu'ils étaient bien au bon endroit. Au vu de la façade, il estima la surface à environ cent-cinquante mètres carrés. Largement suffisant.

En face, dans le parc bruyant, une foule les observait. Avec les voitures garées en travers de la route et les hommes en uniforme et gilet pare-balles qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens, ils donnaient un curieux spectacle. Prentiss se dirigea vers l'arrière de la maison avec un policier tandis que Morgan et Reid se dirigeaient vers la porte d'entrée.

Bien qu'il ne s'attende pas à ce que quelqu'un lui ouvre, il frappa tout de même quatre coups secs contre le PVC noir. Une main posée sur l'arme accrochée à sa ceinture, il était prêt à toute éventualité. Cependant, la porte s'entrouvrit et l'agent montra le mandat.

Après quelques hésitations, comprenant qu'elle était cernée, l'occupante ouvrit largement la porte et s'effaça pour les laisser passer. Les lèvres pincées et une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux, elle se tint en retrait alors que Reid et Morgan faisaient le tour des pièces.

Les deux agents, armes au poing, ouvrirent la première porte. Morgan en eut le souffle coupé. S'il ne se savait pas sur une scène de crime, il se serait cru dans un commissariat prêt à interroger un suspect. La surprise lui fit baisser son glock un bref instant puis il reprit contenance. Tout était trop familier.

En dépit du peu de temps mis pour aménager les lieux, les murs de la salle d'interrogatoire avaient été peints en noir. Sur celui de gauche, la vitre laissait présager que la porte suivante serait celle de la salle d'observation. Au milieu de la salle trônait une table, similaire à celles qu'il avait vu maintes et maintes fois au cours de leurs affaires, une barre en fer entre deux des pieds permettant d'y attacher une paire de menottes.

Morgan et Reid poursuivirent leur progression. Rien dans la salle d'observation n'attira leur attention si ce n'était la caméra derrière la vitre qui capturait tous les mouvements de la salle d'interrogatoire.

Les agents se dirigèrent vers la troisième zone, là où ils savaient être la cellule de détention. Aucune disparition n'avait été déclarée, ils ne s'attendaient donc pas à y trouver quelqu'un. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte en criant « FBI ! », à leur grande stupéfaction, ils découvrirent un homme courbé au fond, assis sur un matelas éliminé. Le prisonnier se redressa vivement en entendant le bruit soudain. Il gardait le dos contre le mur du fond comme s'il craignait que ce ne soit un nouveau tour mesquin de la Ligue. Les sourcils froncés, les lèvres serrées et les bras résolument croisés sur sa poitrine, il dardait un regard provoquant vers les nouveaux venus.

« Si c'est encore un de vos tours, sachez que vous ne me faites pas peur ! » gronda l'homme.

Comme lui montrer leurs plaques d'identification ne marchait pas -après tout, la Ligue aurait pu en falsifier- les agents le firent sortir de la maison, un peu rudement devant l'obstination du captif mais assez délicatement pour ne pas augmenter son nombre d'ecchymoses.

La lumière du soleil fit cligner plusieurs fois la victime, peu habituée à une telle clarté après la lumière trouble de la seule ampoule de la salle de détention. Il lui fallut donc quelques instants avant de se rendre compte des huit agents de police en uniforme et des deux voitures stationnées devant la maison. Déjà, alertés par un sixième sens, des journalistes commençaient à arriver, portant tantôt des caméras, tantôt des micros.

« Nous sommes des agents du FBI, répéta Morgan. Pouvez-vous me donner votre nom pour que nous puissions prévenir votre famille ?

— Douglas Parson. Ces enfoirés me retiennent depuis...Il est quelle heure ?

— Presque treize heures.

— Oh.

— Quand vous ont-ils enlevés ? s'enquit Prentiss.

— Hier vers onze heures du soir, marmonna Parson. Je venais de terminer une audience et je suis allé boire un coup dans un bar. Ils me sont tombés dessus à deux à la sortie. Rien pu faire. »

Reid hocha la tête, compréhensif. Les membres de la Ligue présentaient une forte propension à la violence. Même en un contre un, il n'était pas certain que Parson ait pu leur tenir tête. Néanmoins, si les deux ouvriers n'avaient fait que construire la zone d'interrogatoire et qu'Evan Covert était mort, alors il leur restait encore un suspect à arrêter pour dissoudre cette cellule de la Ligue. Morgan et Prentiss avaient déjà fait le calcul et, pour ne pas tenter le diable en restant sur le perron de la maison, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le SUV en direction du commissariat.

* * *

.

* * *

Le temps qu'ils arrivent au commissariat, Garcia avait trouvé tout ce qu'il était possible de trouver en quelques minutes. La quarantaine passée, Douglas Parson, procureur dans un tribunal de Dallas, était marié et avait deux enfants. Catholique pratiquant, il allait à la messe tous les dimanches matin avec sa famille. Il avait aussi une tendance à boire trop et ne réservait pas la boisson aux seules soirées post-tribunal. Sa hiérarchie lui avait d'ores et déjà collé un avertissement après qu'il a rencontré l'avocat d'une partie en étant ivre.

« Monsieur Parson, pouvez-vous nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ? » s'enquit Prentiss.

Ils étaient confortablement installés dans un bureau du commissariat devant une tasse de café. Prentiss et Morgan faisaient face à Douglas Parson. Ses blessures n'étaient pas sérieuses, bien que les ecchymoses noires et jaunes le long de ses mains et une vilaine coupure nettoyée au niveau de sa trachée lui donnaient un air un peu sauvage. Après le doute qu'il avait manifesté devant la venue des agents du FBI, il arborait à présent un calme déconcertant, proche de l'indolence ou de la négligence.

« Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais vous dire de plus, déclara-t-il. Les cinglés me sont tombés dessus alors que j'avais bu. Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose.

— Est ce que vous avez reçu un mail à propos d'une de vos vieilles affaires, il y a quelques jours ou quelques semaines pour vous rencontrer ? poursuivit Prentiss. Une affaire qui s'est mal terminée où vous avez relâché un criminel qui a ensuite commis des infractions ?

— J'en ai reçu un, admit calmement Parson. Nellie Ringer. Ça avait fait pas mal de bruit à l'époque… »

Discrètement, Morgan envoya un SMS à Garcia pour avoir d'amples précisions. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup ce Douglas Parson. L'homme ne montrait aucun remord ni regret. Au contraire, il agissait de façon parfaitement détachée, presque de manière sereine. Rapidement, Garcia rappela Morgan. L'agent s'excusa et rejoignit Reid dans la salle principale du commissariat.

« On t'écoute baby girl.

— Douglas Parson fait partie des mauvais juges, débuta prestement l'analyste. Nellie Ringer était une ancienne droguée et prostituée reconvertie dans le proxénétisme, option BDSM à domicile. Oh...Wow...Son site web est toujours actif. Si vous voyez ce qu'elle faisait...Alors là…

— On se concentre ma perle d'or ! lui intima Morgan avec un sourire.

— Oui...Bref, une de ses rencontres s'est mal passée. Elle a envoyé une de ses filles chez un homme connu des services de police pour être extrêmement violent et qui a payé une somme faramineuse. Il a étranglé la prostituée. Nellie Ringer a été accusée d'avoir sciemment risqué la vie de la prostituée et d'avoir essayé de couvrir le meurtre. L'affaire était assez claire, la somme que le client avait remise à Ringer était dix fois supérieure au tarif normal d'une prostituée.

— Quel est le rôle du procureur Parson dans tout ça ?

— Il était ivre lors de la plaidoirie ! s'indigna Garcia. Il a simplement oublié de fournir les relevés de compte au tribunal. Comment peut-on _oublier_ d'invoquer une preuve à charge ? Il n'a même pas été sanctionné ! Enfin si, une obligation de ne plus boire et un blâme...Vu le résultat !

— Baby girl ! intervint Morgan.

— Oui...L'avocat de Ringer en a profité pour invoquer le bénéfice du doute, que tous les clients de prostitués représentaient un risque et que sa cliente n'avait pas conscience que celui ci en particulier était un psychopathe. Ringer s'en est sortie avec une condamnation d'un an seulement. Trois ans après sa relaxe, elle a de nouveau été inquiétée pour avoir livré une de ses filles à un sadique. Elle a été poursuivie et condamnée pour complicité de meurtre. Trente ans de réclusions.

— Merci Garcia. »

Lorsque Morgan raccrocha, une bouffée de colère l'envahit. Non seulement Parson continuait à boire mais en plus il se moquait de ce qui s'était passé ! Parce que Morgan était certain qu'il avait supprimé le mail sans guère y accorder plus de quelques secondes d'attention. Son dédain pour ses vieilles affaires, son absence de culpabilité devant ses erreurs avait forcé à Ligue à l'enlever de manière musclée...et sa propension à boire l'avait fait rester une quinzaine d'heures dans la cellule de détention pour dégriser plutôt que dans la cellule d'interrogatoire.

Avec une pointe de cynisme, Morgan songea que se faire passer à tabac aurait peut-être changé les priorités de Parson. Il se morigéna. Il n'était pas là pour juger ni victimes ni criminels, seulement pour sauver les premières et arrêter les seconds. Le reste ne le concernait pas.

A son tour, Hotch prit son téléphone pour appeler Garcia. Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit et il avait besoin de ses talents d'analyste.

« Temple de la déesse de l'informatique, bien le bonjour à vous !

— Garcia, je ne crois pas que notre tueur ait fait confiance à n'importe qui pour la construction du tribunal, indiqua-t-il. Il doit avoir un lien avec Evan Covert. Est-ce qu'il faisait partie d'une association d'aide aux victimes ?

— Non, je n'ai rien.

— Aucune association ? Aucune rencontre avec d'autres victimes ? Il doit y avoir quelque chose !

— Rien du tout ! regretta l'analyste. Sauf…Attendez…Ah ! Après le procès, Evan Covert achetait beaucoup d'alcool et quand je dis beaucoup c'est plus de deux bouteilles par jour. Il a arrêté du jour au lendemain.

— Il faisait partie des alcooliques anonymes. Bon travail, Garcia. Tu peux trouver de quel groupe ? Notre tueur doit avoir eu une grosse indemnité suite à une erreur judiciaire ou exerce un métier qui lui permet d'avoir beaucoup de temps libre. Essaye de voir si une personne en contact avec Evan Covert correspond à cette description. »

Trouver l'identité des membres d'une cellule des alcooliques anonymes était l'une des tâches les plus difficiles qu'elle ait à faire depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait pas de liste officielle et les membres ne connaissaient pas leurs noms de famille. L'identité des participants était jalousement protégée.

Garcia mit plus de deux heures avant que les informations obtenues ne se croisent. Elle rappela immédiatement son superviseur.

« Monsieur, j'ai quelqu'un ! s'extasia-t-elle. Shay McCall est un ancien alcoolique. Il a fréquenté le groupe de Minneapolis de 1980 à 1985 en tant qu'alcoolique puis en tant que parrain.

— Comment as-tu réussi à le trouver ?

— Lui, je n'ai pas réussi mais Evan Covert a une adresse mail secrète et échangeait des mails. Il ne discute pas directement avec McCall mais il a déjà parlé de lui à un certain Lucas Richards. Or, la fiancée de McCall a été renversée par un chauffard le 23 mai 1978. Elle était enceinte lors de l'accident. Le conducteur est décédé sur le coup. C'était le fils d'un politicien qui avait fait pression sur le procureur pour lui éviter la prison. Il a attaqué l'Etat en justice et a reçu presque deux millions de dollars d'indemnité. Je vous envoie sa photo…tout de suite.

— Voilà notre mobile et le facteur de stress. McCall ne pouvait pas retourner sa colère contre un mort alors il s'est concentré sur un bouc-émissaire.

— Ce n'est pas tout, monsieur. Shay McCall est âgé de cinquante-trois ans mais il est paraplégique. Il n'a pas pu enlever les victimes lui-même. Par contre, Evan Covert a échangé des mails à propos de McCall à un dénommé Oscar Berry. J'ai regardé ses comptes bancaires. Il est sans emploi mais reçoit tous les mois presque deux mille dollars provenant d'un compte bancaire étranger. J'ai mis du temps avant de trouver la source de l'argent. Shay McCall lui verse ces sommes tous les mois sans exception depuis plus de vingt ans. Photos et adresses envoyées sur vos téléphones !

— Bon boulot Garcia. »

Les adresses étaient à Minneapolis, guère éloignées l'une de l'autre. Cela expliquait pourquoi ils avaient eu plusieurs disparitions dans cette zone géographique. Hotch divisa son équipe pour que les profileurs investissent les habitations en même temps. Secondés du SWAT, Rossi, JJ et Reid se dirigèrent vers la maison de Shay McCall. Le domaine était grand et ils devraient faire attention à ne pas se laisser surprendre. Même handicapé, l'homme pouvait résister et leur tirer dessus.

Hotch, Morgan et Prentiss se dirigèrent vers l'appartement loué par Oscar Berry, dans le centre-ville de Minneapolis. Ils y arrivèrent vite sans allumer les gyrophares pour ne pas alerter leur tueur. Inutile de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille alors que l'immeuble était rempli d'habitants. La prise d'otage n'était pas à exclure.

Tous les profileurs connaissaient le profil du suiveur : homme de main, peu éduqué, sadique mais soumis à McCall. Seul ce dernier était un psychopathe. Il avait orchestré les enlèvements et a mise en scène tout en s'entourant de personnalités blessées ou sadiques pour effectuer les basses œuvres qu'il était incapable de faire en personne. En prenant le rôle du juge, il récupérait le pouvoir dont sa condition d'handicapé sans emploi le privait tout en vengeant la mort de sa bien-aimée victime après victime dans un cercle vicieux. Que Berry ne soit pas psychopathe ne le rendait pas moins extrêmement dangereux. L'homme connaissait la prison, il ferait tout pour ne pas y retourner. Pas depuis que McCall lui avait assuré des dizaines d'années d'une vie confortable.

Sur le siège passager du SUV, Morgan observa Hotch à la dérobée.

« Berry va sans doute se suicider par policier interposé, anticipa le profileur.

— Et il a plusieurs armes à feu, regretta Hotch. Si nous ne le prenons pas par surprise, nous allons subir un tir croisé. »

Il gara le véhicule devant l'immeuble où habitait Oscar Berry. Les profileurs n'attendirent pas que le SWAT les rejoigne. Avec deux voitures de police en renfort, Hotch estima leurs forces bien suffisantes pour l'arrêter. Vêtus de gilets pare-balle, leurs armes à la main, ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment.

Garcia leur avait fourni un étage et un numéro d'appartement. C'était au troisième ; ils prirent les escaliers. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils gravissaient les marches, les policiers évacuaient tous les civils qu'ils croisaient. Curieusement, tout l'immeuble semblait calme. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était jeudi matin et que la plupart d'entre eux travaillaient.

Tandis que les agents se positionnaient de part et d'autre de la porte, Morgan enfonça la porte d'un grand coup d'épaule.

« FBI ! hurla-t-il en entrant dans la pièce. Rendez-vous ! »

Un mouvement perçu du coin de l'œil attira l'attention du profileur. Il eut juste le temps de s'aplatir au sol qu'une balle sifflait près de son visage à l'instant précis où il s'était tenu une seconde avant. Hotch brandit son arme vers l'homme qui leur tirait dessus mais ce dernier s'était déjà échappé dans la pièce suivante. Prentiss tira. Sa balle le toucha à la jambe. L'homme se rattrapa au chambranle de la porte puis la referma derrière lui, se barricadant dans la chambre.

« Saleté ! marmonna Morgan en se relevant.

— Tout va bien ? demanda Hotch.

— Oui, oui. Allons attraper cet enfoiré. »

Berry avait renversé une armoire derrière lui, bloquant la porte menant à la chambre. Les profileurs allaient la défoncer quand Prentiss entendit un cliquettement qui lui était trop familier.

« A couvert ! » hurla-t-elle en plongeant derrière un mur porteur.

Seuls les réflexes des agents leur sauvèrent la vie. Comme ils s'y attendaient, Berry disposait d'un lourd arsenal dont il n'hésita pas à se servir. Armée d'une mitraillette, il tira au travers du fin mur le séparant du salon. Les balles transpercèrent le plâtre avec une facilité déconcertante pour voler dans la pièce adjacente. Grâce à Prentiss, Hotch et Morgan avaient pu se mettre à l'abri assez vite pour ne pas être touchés. Ce n'était pas le cas de tous les agents de police : deux d'entre eux s'effondrèrent.

Hotch pesta. La situation devenait intenable. Il profita d'une accalmie entre les rafales pour bondir près d'un policier et le tirer en arrière. L'homme avait été touché à trois reprises dans le torse, fort heureusement protégé par un gilet pare-balle. Sous la force des coups, il avait sombré dans l'inconscience. L'une des balles avait transpercé le kevlar. Hotch pressa la plaie pour empêcher le policier de perdre tout son sang.

Un policier attrapa l'autre blessé et le tira en arrière. Il ne put rien faire : la balle avait pénétré sur le côté, en dessous du bras, à un endroit où le gilet pare-balle ne le protégeait pas. L'homme mourut en quelques secondes.

Prentiss réagit la première. Dès que les balles cessèrent de siffler au-dessus de sa tête, elle se releva et bondit vers la porte déchiquetée par les impacts. Elle n'alla pas loin : son chargeur changé, Berry recommença à tirer à travers tout. Elle s'aplatit au sol, les mains couvrant sa tête pour se protéger le plus possible. Elle était complètement à découvert, vulnérable comme elle était allongée devant la porte. Par chance, Berry tirait à hauteur d'homme.

« Oscar Berry ! l'interpella Morgan en se tenant prêt. Vous êtes cerné par le FBI et la police. Vous ne pouvez aller nulle part, c'est terminé !

— Vous pouvez encore espérer vous en sortir, ajouta Hotch. N'aggravez pas votre situation ! Vous pouvez tout arrêter ! »

L'homme ne daigna pas répondre. Il visa à nouveau son chargeur et le remplaça par un nouveau. Les murs ressemblaient à présent à un amas informe de plâtre et de bois. Les meubles du salon étaient littéralement explosés. Des éclats de bois volaient sous les coups.

« Nous devons l'arrêter avant qu'il ne détruise tout l'immeuble ! » s'exclama Hotch.

Il laissa le blessé à un collègue, essuya rapidement ses mains sur son pantalon pour enlever le sang et reprit son arme. Il glissa un coup d'œil vers Prentiss qui attendait une occasion.

« Tu penses qu'il en a encore beaucoup ? demanda Morgan.

— Je ne vais pas attendre de le savoir », maugréa le superviseur.

Il se redressa et tira à son tour, profitant des trous béants du mur dans lesquels il pouvait apercevoir la silhouette de leur homme. Hotch ne le toucha pas mais détourna suffisamment son attention pour que Prentiss puisse entrer dans la chambre. Elle se jeta sur lui, arme au poing pour se protéger. Elle lui tira dans l'épaule pour lui faire lâcher son fusil automatique, puis se jeta sur lui pour l'immobiliser.

Rossi s'était précipité à sa suite. Il arriva trop tard pour intervenir : Emily Prentiss avait d'ores et déjà menotté leur homme. Vu les dégâts qu'il avait fait, ce n'était pas superflu, blessures ou non. Les deux profileurs relevèrent Oscar Berry, chacun l'encadrant pour lui faire passer toute envie de continuer son massacre.

« Je vous arrête pour enlèvement, torture et meurtres, gronda Rossi. Vous pouvez demander un avocat. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous.

— Ainsi que le meurtre d'un agent de police », ajouta Hotch en passant devant lui.

Prentiss grimaça. Elle connaissait les risques du métier pour y avoir été exposée un peu trop souvent. C'était toujours un crève-cœur d'enterrer des collègues. Elle poussa sans ménagement Oscar Berry vers la sortie. L'homme passa devant les policiers qui l'observèrent d'un air peu amène.

« J'espère que Rossi aura eu plus de chance que nous, remarqua Morgan.

— Moi aussi », marmonna Hotch.

Il s'inquiétait toujours pour ses agents, bien qu'il fasse tout pour ne pas le montrer. Les fusillades étaient fréquentes dans leur métier. Ne pas avoir de nouvelles signifiait généralement que tout allait bien. Hotch fit donc ce que son instinct lui disait : il appela Rossi pour s'assurer que l'arrestation de McCall s'était bien passée. Fort heureusement, les profileurs étaient d'ores et déjà au commissariat et l'homme avait été mis en état d'arrestation.

Hotch, Morgan et Prentiss rejoignirent les voitures et rentrèrent au commissariat de Minneapolis. Morgan conduisait le SUV des profileurs tandis que Berry était conduit dans une voiture de police.

« Merde… » râla Morgan.

Devant le commissariat était amassée une immense foule. Les flashs des photographes provoquaient un fort brouhaha et aveuglaient les conducteurs. Les journalistes s'étaient étalés le long des barrières. Ils tendaient leurs micros pour capter les conversations, interpelaient les agents de police et les passants qui approchaient trop près d'eux.

Pire encore, des dizaines de personnes s'étaient rassemblées dans la rue, affichant pancartes et scandant des slogans. Ils soutenaient les membres de la ligue, voyant dans leur action la sanction de juges laxistes incapables de faire leur travail de protection de la société. La manifestation ne durait pas depuis longtemps mais elle grossissait au fur et à mesure que des passants les rejoignaient.

Morgan grimaça. Au volant du SUV, il était bloqué, comme les voitures qui venaient derrière lui. Klaxonner resta vain. Alors qu'il s'énervait de plus en plus, des agents sortirent en force du commissariat pour repousser les manifestants. La route libérée, le profileur rejoignit le parking et gara la voiture derrière le bâtiment. Quand ils sortirent du SUV, les policiers trainaient eux aussi Oscar Berry derrière eux. Ils lui avaient mis une veste sur la tête pour lui épargner les photos dégradantes que les photographes tentaient de capturer. Nul ne s'attarda sur le parking.

Hotch avait espéré clore cette affaire. Avec le responsable emprisonné, son lieutenant mort et son homme de main arrêté, la Ligue devait être à court de personnel, sinon totalement vidée de ses membres.

Pourtant, quand JJ s'avança vers lui, il comprit que les ennuis n'étaient pas terminés.

« Hotch, McCall a publié son manifeste, révéla-t-elle. Nous n'avons pas pu l'arrêter. Dès qu'il nous a entendus, il a publié une vidéo en ligne. »

La jeune femme hésita.

« Avec toutes les personnes abonnées sur son site de vulgarisation judiciaire, McCall avait accès à de nombreuses adresses mails. Il a envoyé sa vidéo à tout le monde. Sans compter les réseaux sociaux. Garcia n'a pas pu l'arrêter. Tout le monde en parle… »

En à peine une demi-heure, la vidéo avait obtenu des dizaines de milliers de vue. Elle en aurait des millions dans les jours suivantes, les profileurs en étaient certains…et ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Internet échappait à tout contrôle. La vidéo était publiée, remarquée, republiée encore et encore, touchant chaque fois un public plus large.

Les profileurs rejoignirent la salle qui leur était réservée pour prendre connaissance de l'étendue des dégâts. En tant qu'ancien avocat et procureur, le sujet était sensible pour Hotch. L'homme qui avait à cœur d'assurer la justice supportait mal qu'elle soit pervertie par des psychopathes. La tablette trônait au centre de la salle, le lecteur vidéo figé sur la première image du discours de Shay McCall. Il ne s'installa pas dans l'une des six chaises de la salle de conférence. Il resta debout à côté de la table, les mains à plat sur le bois, les sourcils froncés, toute son attention rivée sur l'écran de la tablette.

« Bonjour à tous, commença le visage à découvert de McCall affiché en gros plan sur la vidéo. Si vous entendez ce message, alors la police m'aura arrêté. Voilà leur priorité ! Ont-ils arrêté celui qui a causé la mort de ma fille ? Non ! Les juges libèrent les meurtriers quand ils condamnent les innocents. Combien d'hommes devraient être emprisonnés ? Combien d'enquêtes sont bâclées par des policiers ? Combien d'avocats défendent les indéfendables ?

« Aujourd'hui, ces hommes et femmes de lois ne peuvent plus ignorer la souffrance des victimes. Aujourd'hui, ils ont appris qu'ils étaient responsables. Je cesse le combat mais le combat ne cessera jamais. A vous qui avez souffert, à vous qui réclamez justice pour vos proches, je vous confie la suite. »

Le visage d'Hotch se fit dur. Ils avaient arrêté la cellule mais combien de ces personnes inscrites sur le site allaient reprendre à leur compte la vengeance de McCall ? Pire, ils ne pourraient pas le savoir avant de se retrouver avec des morts. Peut-être que personne ne reprendrait ce flambeau sanglant.

« Nous verrons bien… » marmonna-t-il.

 _« Il vaut mieux dix coupables en liberté qu'un innocent en prison »_

Adage

* * *

Fin!

Merci aux lecteurs qui ont suivi cette histoire ! J'espère que la fin vous aura plu.


End file.
